I Can't Forget
by YouOnlyGetOneLifex
Summary: Paul imprints on Bella but is it possible to love the one you hate?
1. Chapter 1 Please Go

Bella and Paul

Summary; What happens if when Bella slapped Paul he imprinted on her ,can you love the person you hate?

Bella POV

I swear I was going to kill Jake when I saw him, he said he would always be there and then he just ignores me for weeks. He even had Billy lying to me. I knew he was lying to me because if he wasn't he would at least answer the phone when I called. I hated that he was doing this to me. I just wish he would at least tell me the truth.

I got in my truck and drove to La Push. It had been weeks since I had been here but the little red house was still exactly the same. I walked up and knocked on the door before I had even realised it.

Billy opened the door

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Billy asked

"I need to see Jake" I said

"He's out" He stated

"I thought he's sick" I answered

"HEY BILLY!" Some one shouted from the back of the house and then they walked around the side of the house.

"Bella?"

"Jake?" I asked, he looked…different.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I needed to talk to you" I said and walked over to him

"About what?"

"I thought you were too sick to go outside or answer the phone or anything else" I said

"Yeah I _was_. What's your point?" He asked coldly

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked

"We can't be friends" Jacob said and i actually felt like I was about to break again. Some other guys came out of the trees and started walking towards Jake and me.

"What do you mean we can't be friends?" I asked, not caring about the crack in my voice

"I mean we can't be friends, what do you not understand?" Jacob spat at me

"Why are you being like this?" I asked, the guys tha came out were now standing behind Jake but I couldn't care if they heard this or not.

"I'm not being like anything, I just don't want to be friends anymore Bella. Get over it" He said and turned around to face the other guys that showed up

"You promised" I whispered and I saw Jake go to turn around but one of the other guys came out from around Jake.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You stupid or somethin'?" The guy said

"Paul!" One of the others shouted

"He doesn't want to be your friend anymore! Deal with it!" Paul shouted. I looked up and met his eyes for a second before I slapped him in the face.

"Shit!" The one who spoke before said. "Paul, calm down!"

Paul was shaking and he was growling, what the hell?

"Bella, get back!" Jake shouted

I walked back a few steps before tripping over a bit of wood which was lying on the ground. I fell back and landed on my back and heard a roar and the growling became louder, I felt warm breath on my face. When I opened my eyes I was met with a giant growling wolfs face inches away from mine. I stared into it's eyes that hadn't seemed to of changed from the eyes that I saw on Pauls face. Wait, this was Paul. Shit, Paul was a wolf and he was on top of me and I slapped him. Ok, I have a giant angry wolf on top of me, why am I not scared?

"Paul!" I heard Jake hiss. Paul turned his head and looked at him

"Get off her, we need to think about how the fuck to fix this!" The one who spoke first said.

Paul looked down at me again before jumping off me and running into the woods. I sat up and saw everyone was staring at me, awkward…..

"Well this is awkward" I said braking the silence and making two of the boys laugh but Jake and the one who seems to speak just stood glaring.

"I like Bella" One of the two who were laughing said

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked, confused

"I'm Quil, that's Embry" Quil said pointing to the other one who laughed "And that's Sam and you know Jake"

"So…. Jake is that why you ignored me?" I asked

"What?" He asked coldly

"Because you're a giant wolf?" I asked

"How did you know I'm a giant wolf?"

"It's not that hard when you see one giant Quilete guy turn into a wolf infront of you to figure out that the other guys who have Quilete tattoos and are all _really_ tall" I said

"We're not that tall" Embry said

"How tall are you?" I asked

"6,6''" He replied

"What?" I asked

"How tall are you?" He asked

"5,7''" I replied and Embry and Quil burst out laughing again

"How can you two laugh, after everything that has just happened?" Sam asked

"Nothing that bad has happened. Bella already knows vamps exist so what if she knows about wolves the only thing she might have a problem with is finding out is that Paul imprinted on her" Quil said earning a growl from Jake.

"What are you talking about? How did you know I knew about vampires?" I asked standing up

"Jake." Embry and Quil replied at the same time

"Ok, what is the thing about me and Paul?" I asked.

Paul walked out of the woods then and walked up to me

"There is no thing about me and you. Never will be, so just go back to Forks and forget everything here because guess what it was a bunch of shit that meant nothing. So just leave and never come back" Paul spat at me and left. I stared after him, trying to blink back that tears that were trying to make an appearance.

"Bella-"Jake said but I cut him off

"See you around Jake" I said and started walking towards my truck

"Bella, wait!" Jake shouted after me. I quickly wiped away the tears that fell and turned to face him.

"What?" I asked

"Don't listen to Paul, ok? We still need to talk to you" Jake said

"No, you don't because it's not like I'll be coming back here because after all this was 'just a bunch of shit'" I said quoting Paul and jumped in my truck and drove out of the drive. I managed to get past the sign that said I was leaving La Push before I had to pull over and just burst into tears.

Why was I so upset about something Paul said? I didn't even know him and he had me breaking down in tears over him saying that what happened there was a bunch of shit and I wasn't to ever go back. I needed to get a hold of myself because I was losing it. I wasn't going to let myself get like this all because of someone who said a few nasty words to me.

I drove home quickly and started making dinner for Charlie. I had to take tablets for heart burn because it felt like my heart was on fire but it didn't help. I felt like I had to go to La Push but I wasn't going to because that was just stupid. Another stupid thing was that I couldn't get Paul out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes there he was every time I tried to concentrate there he was again, it was fucking annoying.

Charlie walked in and got a beer out of the fridge

"Hey, Bells" He greeted me and sat down at the table

"Hey, dad, dinners nearly ready" I said and started putting the food on the plates. I sat his plate down and started eating mine when I got a sharp pain in my heart causing me to nearly knock over my glass of water.

"You alright Bells?" Charlie asked, concerned

"Yeah, don't worry about it" I said

"You sure, you look like you're in pain" Charlie said. I felt like I was. I picked up my water and was in the middle of drinking it when I got a sharp pain in my heart causing me to spill it everywhere, I was expecting it to go away but the pain didn't stop .

I clutched my chest and tried to breathe but it was hard to just do that.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie asked

"Don't…know" I groaned and felt another pain.

"I'm calling an ambulance" Charlie said and quickly dialled the number. A picture of Pauls face flashed across my eyes making me more annoyed.

"Bastard" I hissed and Charlie looked at me in shock and shook his head and started talking down the phone. What the hell was happening to me? Was this what a heart attack was? Crap, now I'm scared I'm having a heart attack! Fuck that hurt!

"Bella, breathe, you're turning purple. An ambulance is on it's way, it's going to be ok" Charlie said, kneeling down in front of me.

"It hurts" I groaned

"I know, it's gonna be ok Bells, it's gonna be ok" Charlie and then I was getting carried out of the house and into the ambulance. I looked up and saw Paul at the end of the street looking at me in pain. Good he should be in pain!

When we got to the hospital it was an endless cycle of being poked and prodded and getting my heart listened to. I didn't have a heart attack but it was close to one. I had to get kept in hospital overnight to be checked out. Billy and Jacob were here, which I didn't know was a good or bad thing. Charlie came up and told me that Jake wanted to talk to me so I agreed.

"Hey" Jake said as he walked in and closed the door beside him

"Hi" I replied.

"What're you doing here?" I asked

"I need to talk to you about something" Jacob started but I cut him off

"If it involves Paul or wolves or any other weird thing I don't want to hear it" I said and he sighed

"Bella, I know you don't want to hear it but you need to. I know what Paul said today was harsh and unnecessary, no one is talking to him right now, so can you please just listen to this and then you can kick me out? Please?" Jake asked

"Fine" I sighed and Jake sat in the chair next to me.

"Right so you know about the wolves and everything this is going to be easier. Well, wolves have this thing called imprinting and it's like love at first sight but stronger and what happens is that you can't get that person out of your head they are everything to you and you to them. They will never hurt you and never leave you or cheat on you or anything like that. They are with you for life. What I'm saying is that, Paul imprinted on you" Jacob said.

"Ok, so what wolf shit is it that got me stuck in a hospital:?" I asked

"What? How did you know it was wolf shit?" He asked smiling

"Because if it wasn't you wouldn't be in here telling me about imprinting" I told him

"Right well, Paul may of tried to get it on with another girl because he didn't want the imprint so that kind of caused you to feel it, so you kind of are in here because of that" Jake said in a rush

"You said he couldn't hurt me or anything like that" I stated

"We all thought he couldn't but Paul…he's very stubborn and persistent and doesn't like his choices taken away and he's also quite annoying and loud to be honest Bella, I'm very sorry he imprinted on you" Jacob said

"What do you mean choices taken away?"

"Well, he didn't really have a choice about imprinting on you so that's why he acted that way towards you, so he thought if he got with another girl he could break the imprint but it had the opposite effect"

"So I'm in here because he is a stubborn bastard who didn't want me and thought it would be fun to get with another girl?" I asked

"Yes" Jake clarified

"Is he in hospital?" I asked

"….No he isn't" Jacob replied reluctantly

"Why not?" I asked, annoyed that I was the one that had to suffer because of him

"He did feel the heart pain like yours but because we're wolves we can with stand pain easier so he didn't feel what you felt as bad" Jacob explained

"Where is he now?" I didn't actually know why I wanted to know I just did

"He's in the waiting room because it hurts to be away from you"

"I don't want him here, Jake"

"Why not? Would you rather be in pain?"

"I'd rather this all not be real, to be honest with you" I told him

"Yeah, well it's real. Why do you want him to leave?"

"He's only here because he doesn't want to hurt, he isn't actually here because he feels sorry about what he done or anything like that. He told me to stay away from him and forget everything that had happened this is me doing that. Now get him to leave please" I begged Jake

"Ok" He said and walked out of the room.

Paul POV (From the beginning)

We were walking out of the forest when we saw Jake standing talking to a girl, I think her name was Bella. We walked up and stood behind him, she didn't even seem to notice we were there. Jake turned around and was about to say something when she spoke up again.

"You promised" Bella whispered. I dont know why it made me angry, it just did.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You stupid or somethin'?"

"Paul!" Sam shouted, I felt myself start to shake slightly

"He doesn't want to be your friend anymore! Deal with it!" I shouted at her. She looked up at me and met my eyes for a second. **SHIT!** No, no,no! I didn't just imprint I didn't, as if that wasn't enough to make me angry she slapped me.

"Shit!" Sam breathed "Paul, calm down!" I couldn't I felt my bones start to crunch inside me

"Bella, get back!" Jacob shouted at her. She took a few steps back before she fell just as I phased.

I hated doing this, it sucked. I looked down and realised was on top of her….as a wolf….growling. Fuck, I didn't just imprint, theres another choice taken away from me! I hated this, I hated being a wolf, I hated my life and as if that wasn't enough, I've just imprinted on the leech lover! GO ME!.

"Paul!" Jacob hissed, I turned my head and looked at them.

"Get off her! We need to think about how the fuck to fix this" Sam ordered. I got off her and walked into the woods. I phased back and pulled my shorts on.

I hated that this happened but for some reason I was also happy, I quickly ignored that emotion and replaced it with more hate. I had to think of a way to get out of this and get her to believe that I didn't want it.

I walked out of the forest and right up to her.

"There is no thing about me and you. Never will be, so just go back to Forks and forget everything here because guess what it was a bunch of shit that meant nothing. So just leave and never come back" I spat at her. Ok that hurt to say, a lot. I could smell her tears as I walked away. I felt like shit right now. Why the hell did I just do that? Oh yeah, because I didn't want another one of my choices take away, that's it.

I walked to the beach and collapsed down onto the sand. I put my head in my hands and couldn't help the tears that fell. What was wrong with me? I never cried the last time I cried was when my mum died and my dad left. I have never cried since, I never let emotion show, never and here I was crying over some stupid girl I didn't even know.

"Paul!" Quil shouted, as he ran over to me. I quickly dried my eyes, even though he would know I was crying.

"What was wrong with you back there?" He asked as he sat down next to me

"Nothing, just telling her the truth" I replied, coldly

"That wasn't the truth but. You know it wasn't, you imprinted on her, that's not a bunch of shit." Quil told me

"Yeah, well, it's done now so no need to bring it up anymore. I know just how to forget about it" I said, smiling. Here's the thing I'm a man-whore so when I get upset or angry or just about any emotion, I will fuck anything that walks, except guys that would just be awkward.

"Paul, no you can't" Quil said, realising what I was going to do

"Yes I can, I don't even know the chick so nothing can happen to me or her, so I can go and forget everything that has happened today"

"You know that's not the case, do you not remember what happened with Sam and Leah?"

"Yeah, I do but that was different. Now just leave it Quil" I said and stood up

"Fine, but don't call me when you want a lift to the ER because you're having a heart attack" He said and walked off in the other direction.

I stood up and ran to my car and started driving. I didn't know where I was going but I just had to drive to a club get drunk and get laid, in that order.

I pulled up to the only club in La Push and walked in. I couldn't actually get drunk because of the whole, wolf metabolism thing but I could get a buzz and that was good enough for me. When I walked up to the bar, I sat next to probably the real life Barbie doll,she was that fake but I didn't care I just need something to get my mind off of _her_.

"Hey" I greeted her, giving her my best smile

"Hi" She replied,

"What's your name?" I asked

"Zoey" She answered "Yours?"

"Paul, remember it, you'll be screaming it later" I replied, grinning at her

"You always that sure of yourself?" She asked

"Maybe, gets me what I want"

"And what do you want?" Zoey asked, even though I think she knew the answer

"I want to fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week" I told her honestly. She grinned back at me and tugged my arm and started walking out of the club. I pulled her over to my car, all the while feeling this really annoying pain in my heart. I pushed her up against the side of my car and crashed my lips to hers. The pain in my heart only intensified. I groaned out in pain but Zoey took that as something else,she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me harder.

It felt like my entire body was on fire with the amount of pain I was feeling._I wonder what Bella must be feeling. _Stop thinking about her! I pulled away and started kissing down her neck.

"Paul" She moaned and I felt sick and a giant pain went through my heart and I could help the little groan that came out, followed by more pain.

"Fuck" I gasped, it was starting to get hard to breathe but I was ok for now. Bellas' face came across my eyes and the pain once again intensified.

"Bitch" I hissed and Zoey looked at me

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking annoyed and I felt another stab of pain, I couldn't ignore it this time, if what I was feeling hurt like this….Bellas' pain would be worse.

"I gotta go" I said quickly and pushed away from her

"What? Why?" She shouted

"I just have to sorry!" I shouted back as I ran away. Yes I could have take my car but then that meant having to jump around Zoey to get in my car.

I was half way to Bellas' house when I felt another stab of pain causing me to double over and clutch my chest. I phased as I could run faster and ran trying to ignore the thoughts of Embry and Jared.

I got to the woods at the back of her house and phased back and pulled on my shorts on. I ran to the front of her house at the corner of her street as I felt another stab of pain. I looked up and met Bella's eyes for a second. She was being carried into an ambulance. No,no,no,no! Fuck! What have I done?

The ambulance started to drive away. I had to get to Jake he and Billy would be going because it's Charlie so they would have to go.

When Jacob saw me, he wasn't happy…at all. He started ranting at me and everything but was cut off when I doubled over as I felt another stab go through me.

"What's wrong with you?" Jake asked, not sounding concerned at all

"Bella. Hospital, need to go" I stuttered out

"You done this to her, you know" Jake said as he went in to get Billy and start driving to the hospital.

When we got there I ran out of the car but Jacob stopped me.

"No, Charlie doesn't even know anything about you. If he asks why you're here, you met Bella when we were working on the Rabbit ok?" Jacob asked and I nodded my head. We walked into the hospital and was met with the sight of Charlie pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He looked up when he saw Billy and walked over.

"Hey Billy" Charlie greeted him

"Hey, what happened to her?" Billy asked

"Don't know, it was like she was having a heart attack or something, she's alright now but they want to keep her in over-night" Charlie said

"Can I see her?" Jacob asked and I wanted to hit him. I didn't want him anywhere near Bella and my wolf wanted to rip him apart for even thinking about it. I looked at him and he whispered too low for Billy or Charlie to hear.

"Do you honestly think he's going to let a stranger see his daughter first?" He asked

"You're right" I sighed reluctantly

"Paul?"

"Yeah"

"Watch it, he carries a gun" Jacob whispered and walked away

"Who are you?" Charlie asked looking at me.

"I'm friends with Bella, I met her when she and Jake were working on the rabbit together" I lied, which was surprisingly easy.

"Alright, Billy you wanna come with me to get coffee?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, you be ok here alone Paul?" Billy asked

"Yup" I replied popping the 'p'.

Charlie and Billy left, leaving me alone in the waiting room. I sat down and automatically my knee started bouncing on the. My wolf was going crazy thinking that another wolf was with his imprint when she was hurt. I should be in there with her, but she probably doesn't want to see me. She probably doesn't even want me near after everything I said to her, why did I say all that shit to her, I'm such an idiot. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice Jake until he started clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"Paul, you ok?" Jacob asked, looking worried

"How is she?" I asked ignoring his question

"Alright"

"Right, I'm gonna go talk to her" I said and stood up to be pushed back down again, "What the hell?" I asked

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Jacob said

"Why not?"

"To quote Bella she said, "He's only here because he doesn't want to hurt, he isn't actually here because he feels sorry about what he done or anything like that. He told me to stay away from him and forget everything that had happened". So I don't think she really wants to see you right now" Jake said looking sorry.

"I want to see her so bad, Jake. I feel like I'm about to collapse if I don't get near her"

"Yeah, well you did this man. You can only blame yourself" Jacob said truthfully

"I know, I know I did, but I want to fix this" I said

"You may be in trouble, if you thought that you were stubborn she's a hundred times more stubborn" Jacob said

"Ok" I said "What room is she in?"

"You..she…third on the left" Jacob said, sinking into a seat.

I stood outside her room and looked through the window. She looked so small hooked up to all the different machines. I knocked on the door but didn't get a reply, I knocked again and she said something that I thought was an ok so I opened the door.

"How's it goin'?" I greeted as I closed the door.

"Get out" She stated

"Bella i-"

"Didn't Jake tell you? I don't want you here, you told me to forget, I'm doing that, since I'm doing that for you can you do this one thing for me?"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

"Leave me alone" She whispered, I looked up and met her eyes that were filled with tears.

"I can't do that" I stated

"Yes you can, just go please" She begged and closed her eyes.

I walked over and sat on the chair next to her bed. The pain in my chest was now completely gone but it was now replaced by the combined hurt of mine and Bella's.

"Please, go" She begged again.

"I can't" I whispered

"Just because you don't want to feel the pain" She said

"No, because I can't" I replied

"This is just crap" She whispered

"What I did was crap"

"Go, please, you won't hear from me again. I'll stay away from La Push, I'll move back to Pheonix if that's what it takes, just please go" She begged again, I felt my self start to cry at the thought of her leaving me like that, oh wait she isn't mine to leave.

"I'm not leaving" I said and took her hand in mine. She let her hand sit there for a moment before pulling it out of my grasp and turning on her side, so she couldn't see me

"I'm not leaving Bella" I said

"I don't want you here"

"Sometimes we don't get what we want"

"Yeah, well you got what you didn't want, didn't you. You got me." She stated

"I never said I didn't want you"

"No, you just said that we will never have anything and that everything that happened today was just a bunch of shit that I needed to forget" She countered

"I didn't mean that" I tried

"Yes you did, don't lie" She said, wow no one ever caught me out on my lies

"You want the truth?" I asked

"No, I want you gone" She said, it hurt when I heard the crack in her voice

"Bella, please" I begged. I started to twirl a strand of hair around my finger.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Playing with your hair" I stated

"Can you stop?" Bella asked

"I can" I said, smiling slightly

"Will you?" She corrected herself

"Maybe" I thought and stopped playing with her hair.

"Will you go?" Bella asked

"I don't think I can" I whispered and crossed my arms on the bed and rested my chin on my arms.

"Why not?" Bella asked before she yawned

"If I leave it means I've lost you"

"You never had me to lose" She told me

"You're right, but I want you to be mine" I told her

"I'm not, nor will I ever be anybody's"

"Bella, I need you" I said

"I'm not doing this" She whispered

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going through this again" It was like she was talking to herself

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I asked she rolled over onto her back and covered her face with her hands

"I'm not doing this again"

"Bella, what is it?"

"Please, go, I can't do this again" She said, she sat up and looked at me, "Please, please go"

"Tell me what you can't do again?" I asked

"I'm not telling you, I'm not doing this again. Just go!" She was shouting now, the beeping from the machines seemed to get louder and faster.

"Bella, calm down, your heart" I said

"You done this! You're the reason I'm here! Go, please, go!"

"Bella what happened?"

"GO!" She screamed and a nurse walked in.

"What's going on?" The nurse asked looking between me and Bella. Bella was clutching her chest in pain.

"Bella, are you alright?" The nurse asked walking over to her, "Sir, I think you should leave and let her rest" The nurse said as she started pushing buttons on the machines

"I can't" I told her, looking at Bella who was starting to calm down

"Sir, please leave" The nurse said. Why was everyone trying to get me to leave?

"Paul…" Bella gasped out as she grabbed her chest again in pain, I could feel it slightly but nothing like she was feeling. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into my lap.

"It's ok" I whispered in her ear and she started to calm down.

The nurse looked at us for a moment before she walked out of the room

"I hate you" She whispered after a while of silence

"I hate me too" I whispered back

"I'm tired" She told me

"Ok" I said and laid her down on the bed and stood up and was about to walk out the room when she stopped me

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay"

"Why?"

"I don't wake up in the middle of the night having a heart attack" She told me and I laughed slightly at that

"Sure" I said and sat back down on the chair on laid my head on the edge on the bed on top of my hands.

"If I wake up in the morning with a sore neck I'm blaming you" I said laughing and she laughed back.

"I can live with that" She told me "Night"

"Good night Bella"

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Stop…. Don't…please" I woke up hearing Bella talking. I looked up and saw she was still asleep but she was talking and crying now.

"Please stay" She mumbled

"Bella?" I asked but she was really out of it

"Let me go. Edward…Please" She mumble. Edward? Oh yeah the vamp that left her in the forest, why was she dreaming about him? But she wsnt dreaming if she was she wouldn't be crying. She started to sob and she was rolling about in the bed and then she started screaming.

"Bella! Bella, wake up! Bella, stop screamin'!" I was shaking her but she wasn't waking up

"Bella, wake up!" I said but she wouldn't. What would wake her up? I wasn't going to slap her because that was abuse, what else would wake her up? I looked down at her and saw she was still crying but had stopped screaming.

"Bella,Bella wake up!" I tried again but didn't get anything.

"Don't leave" She said again but was still asleep. I looked up and saw a jug of water on the table. She would kill me but it would get her to stop screaming. I reached over and grabbed it.

"I'm sorry" I said and poured it over her face. Bella gasped and sat up almost immediately.

"Right before you kill me you were screaming and you wouldn't wake up" I said quickly before she could say anything. She looked around the room and burst out crying again.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" I asked. She looked towards me as if just realising I was there and shook her head.

"Nothing, sorry" She apologised

"You're saying sorry for crying?" I asked confused by that

"No for screaming" She replied and I nodded

"Sorry for, you know, pouring water over you" I apologised

"It's fine" She answered

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked

"It wasn't a dream" She said

"What was it then?"

"Hell" She answered

"Hell?" I asked

"Can we just drop it?"

"Um…ok. Should probably get out of the bed but because you'll end up getting' sick or somethin' if you don't get dry" I said and she nodded and started to get up. I had to help her dis-connect herself from a couple of the machines so she could get out of the bed. She sat down on the chair and I walked over and sat down on the window sill on the other side of the room.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, after a very awkward silence

"A little, but I shouldn't"

"Why not?"

"'Cause then it would be more real, I don't want that"

"Or it more fake because it's just a dream"

"Maybe"

"So…." I said and she smiled slightly

"So you want to know what I'm dreaming about?" She asked

"If you want to"

"Edward Cullen"


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Back!

"Edward Cullen" Bella said, I could feel myself start to shake slightly but I forced myself to calm down.

"What happens in the dreams?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"It's just him leaving me over and over again" She said, looking everywhere but me

"Why do you scream?" I asked, because quite frankly it hurt to hear her scream

"He, um, he…"

"Bella, you don't need to tell me, I just it would be better, we can talk about something else if you want" I suggested realising she was un-comfortable

"I screamed because it hurt" She whispered

"What hurt?"

"He bit me" She told me and I couldn't help the growl that escaped

"Not in real life or anything, in my dreams" She told me quickly, realising what I had thought.

"Bella, he can't hurt you, you know that right? He's not here anymore" I said

"I know that, but it doesn't help with the dreams I'm having" She said , "I try not to sleep"

"Why, so you don't need to see the dreams?"

"Yeah"

"Bella, that's stupid" I told her and she finally looked at me

"Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't be losing sleep over this, it's a dream, they're not real. He can't hurt you anymore"

"You don't think I know that? He left me in the forest, I think I know he isn't here anymore, I know he can't hurt me physically but he's still there, he's still there in my head and he won't go! I know the dreams aren't real but that doesn't stop them coming and hurting me every night! Do you not think I know that Paul?" She shouted at me

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that-" I started but she cut me off

"Just go Paul, I need to go to sleep" Bella told me, as she climbed back into bed

"Bella-"

"Go, Paul" She told me, staring up at the ceiling

"Bella, please" I begged but she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Go, Paul" She repeated. I walked over to the door and opened it and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed, I didn't want to leave her because I was afraid she would wake up crying and screaming again. "Go" She said and I walked out and closed the door.

I sank down on the other side of the door. I could hear nurses and doctors talking down the hall but none of it mattered. I could hear Bella crying on the other side of the door. It took everything I had not to go in there and hold her.

This imprinting shit was fucked up! I closed my eyes and for some reason the sound of her crying made me cry which made me pissed off, not angry like I had to phase or anything but still pissed off. I fell asleep to the sound of Bella crying.

"Sir, excuse me, sir" I heard someone speaking above me. I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light. I looked up and saw a nurse standing above me.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I need to get into the room" She said and I realised I was on the floor, outside Bellas' room. I stood up quickly regretting it, as I fell back against the other wall and sliding down it as my legs were like jelly and my entire body was stiff.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked me

"Yeah, just still waking up" I told her, rubbing my eyes.

"Alright" She said and walked into the room. I looked in the window and saw Bella was still asleep. I went down the hall and sat in the waiting room.

"You're here early" Charlie stated as he sat down next to me

"Haven't left" I told him

"Really? Why?" He sounded shocked and a little annoyed

"I don't have anything to go home for and I thought Bella might like a friend" I told him, for some reason I found it annoying to tell Charlie that I was Bella's friend. Stupid Imprint!

"Oh right, won't your parents be wondering why you're not home?" Great now I need to explain.

"Mum's dead, dad walked out, when I was born" I told him, not caring that I sounded annoyed

"Oh, sorry to hear that"

"Don't be" I told him, and stood up and walked down the hall to get some coffee. I didn't even like the shit I just needed to stay awake so I could talk to Bella.

My phone started ringing

"Hello?" I answered and took a drink of coffee

"Paul, where are you? I had to cover your patrol this morning, lazy shit" Quil said

"I'm at the hospital, sorry. When's your next patrol, I'll take it" I told him

"Why are you at the hospital? My next patrol is at six, thanks man"

"I'm at the hospital because of Bella" I told him

"What'd she do to you?" Quil asked, I could hear the laugh in his voice

"She didn't do anything to me, I did it to her"

"What did you do?"

"Well, when I tried to get it on with another girl, Bella nearly had a heart attack and now she's in hospital" I told him

"Good job, Paul, seriously I think you will be the one and only wolf who manages to physically harms his imprint. Bravo man" Quil said sarcastically

"Alright, do you not think I hate myself enough as it is? I'll do your patrol at six. Goodbye" I said and hung up.

I walked back down the hall and looked in the window of Bella's room. Charlie was in so I didn't really want to go in right now. I walked outside and saw for once it was actually a nice day in Forks. I saw Jacob and Billy come get out of Jakes car.

"You still here?" Jacob asked, surprised

"Yes, why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Because you're a man whore, that is normally at home nursing a hangover by now and is in the progress of 'letting the girl down gently' by text message" Jacob replied

"You know this is different"

"You weren't thinking that yesterday, when you were trying to fuck a girl" Jacob said

"Language, Jacob" Billy said

"You've said worse"

"First of all, it didn't even get that far with that girl and secondly you know I feel like shit over what has happened yesterday, so why are you trying to put me down further?"

"I'm trying to put you down further because of what you did to her, she wouldn't even be in here if it wasn't for you"

"Isnt it kind of a good thing I did what I did? Because if I didn't shout at her you still wouldn't be talking to her" I told him and I saw him shake slightly

"You know why I couldn't be friends with her"

"Just 'cause you're a wolf, doesn't mean you need to be anti-social"

"Just 'cause you have a dick doesn't mean you need to fuck everything that walks"

"Jacob, Paul shut up and get inside, I don't want to hear you two arguing all day" Billy told us and Jacob wheeled him inside.

"Charlie is in the room with Bella" I told him

"Ok"

"Want me to go and get him for you?" I asked, just because I wanted Charlie out of the room so I could see Bella

"Just tell him I'm here" Billy said, I was about to walk away when Jacob pulled me back.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Just being polite" I told him, grinning and walking down the hall.

I knocked on the door and heard Charlie tell me I could come in. I opened the door and Bella glared at me.

"Charlie, Billy and Jacob are here" I told him "How you feeling Bella?"

"Fine"

"You getting out today?" I asked

"Yes" She replied. I wanted to continue talking to her but it was getting pretty hard to have a conversation with someone who could only give one word answers.

"I'll go and see them. I'll go home and get clothes for you Bells so I'll be back in about an hour" Charlie said, kissed her head and walked out.

Bella POV

Great, I was going to be alone with Paul because that just ended so great the last time.

"You sleep well?" He asked and sat down on the window sill.

"What do you want Paul?" I asked

"I wanted to apologise for how I spoke to you last night, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, honestly." Paul told me, I wanted to forgive him and I know I probably should but I was stubborn

"That it?" I asked coldly

"Bella, why are you so pissed off at me? I know it has more to do with than me being an ass last night"

"I'm pissed off because I hate this" I told him

"Hate, what?" He asked, clearly confused

"This! Me and you. Do you think you're the only person that doesn't like their choices taken away? I hate that I don't have a choice in anything, I didn't have a choice in anything when _he_ was here and now I don't have a choice because you're here. I just don't want this, I don't need this, none of this had to happen and the worse thing is even though I feel all this, I just want to be with you and not ever let you go. I hate that I'm feeling all this and it's fucking shit!" I shouted at him. At the end of my rant I was left gasping for breath. I could feel tears in my eyes but I didn't care. Paul was looking at me with a mixture of confusion, understanding and….love.

"Remind me to never argue with you" Paul said and let out a little laugh

"Don't laugh, this isn't funny, this is shit" I said and flopped down on the bed

"Come on, it's a little funny"

"How?"

"Because you would think after everything that's happened yesterday you would think I couldn't stand to be in the same room as you and last night I was waking you up by pouring water over you because it hurts for me to see you upset. Come on you don't think that's funny?" He asked, he sat down at the bottom of the bed and pulled his legs up so his feet were right next to my face.

"First of all, I don't think it's funny, second, I am pissed off at you for pouring water over me and third, you better get your feet away from my face before I break your legs"

"You can't hurt me, wolf, remember?"

"As if this thing wasn't fucked up enough, you just gotta throw a werewolf into the mix as well" I said sarcastically

"If it's any help I do know why you want to be with me even though you hate me" He said as he moved his feet away from me

"Why?"

"It's either one of two or both. One- the imprint or two- 'Cause I'm just that good looking you just can't help but fall in love with me" He said grinning, I would have been blind if I didn't think that grin was hot. I really hate this imprint thing!

"It's the first one" I replied smirking.

"Come on, you need to give my ego somethin'"He said still grinning

"No, I don't think there's anything I can say that won't insult your ego" I lied

"Come on, there must be one thing, come on, just a little thing" He begged

"Well, you do have nice eyes" I said, smiling

"Well, that's quite a big thing, I only asked for a little thing"

"Oh, so you're complaining now? I might just take it back" I said laughing

"No, no, it's all good" Paul replied laughing

"So I gave your ego something, you gotta give me something" I said

"Hm, I dunno…." He said, as if in very deep thought

"Come on I don't have all day"

"Your hair, I like your hair" He said

"You like my hair?"

"You like my eyes?"

"Only because you cross them when you're in very deep thought"

"I don't cross my eyes!" He said laughing

"Oh, yeah you do, it's hilarious" I said and laughed. We were still laughing and arguing about this when Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bells, here's your clothes. The doctor just needs to give you another quick check and then you can get changed and come home" He told me. I don't know why but it made me sad to think I was leaving Paul.

"Ok, when's the doctor coming?" I asked

"In a couple of minutes." He told me and walked out

"I don't think your dad likes me" Paul said

"Why do you think that?"

"I dunno, he seems to have this thing for ignoring me and if he isn't ignoring me, he just glares and if he isn't glaring, he's interrogating me" He told me

"I think he's just worried" I told him

"What about?"

"You remember last night when I said I wasn't going through this again?" She asked

"Yeah"

"I meant that, the last time I let someone in I got hurt. When I was with Edward I let everything down just for him to crush it. When I was nothing, then when I was friends with Jake, I didn't even let him in properly. I have worked so hard to build myself back up, I didn't want anyone to be able to crush it again. Charlie is worried that if I let you in I'm going to hurt again" I told him looking at my clothes like they were the most amazing thing that has ever happened to the world.

"Bella, look at me" Paul said, I reluctantly looked up

"I will never hurt you, I will never leave you, I couldn't even imagine doing that to you" Paul said, softly

"He said he would never hurt me"

"He's a prick" He told me and I couldn't help the laugh that slipped out.

"He is"

"See even you can see it!" Paul exclaimed laughing

"What happens if he comes back?" I asked quietly

"Then, we'll figure that out _if_ that ever happens" He said smiling. The doctor walked in before I could reply.

"Hello Bella" I looked up and I felt my blood run cold. Paul visibly stiffened at the bottom of the bed and his jaw was clenched so tight I thought he might actually break his mouth.

"No, no, no, no" I kept repeating but I couldn't bring myself to look away. Paul was growling and I could see him shake slightly.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked from the door. He was smiling, how could he smile at me when he knew what his son had put me through

"Get. Out" I heard Paul ordered.

"I can't do that, I am here to do my job"

"You left" I whispered

"Yes but we have returned"

"Why?" I asked, my heart was in my throat and my stomach was in knots

"I was asked to come back for the work"

"Is _he_ back?" I asked

"Who?" He asked. He was not going to make me say his name,

"You know who" I told him

"I can assure you I do not"

"Is your prick of a son, who left her in the forest back?" Paul shouted

Jacob came in then.

"Paul, you need to come with me" Jacob said and grabbed Paul by the shoulders and started to pull him off the bed

"Paul, don't go"

"Bella, if he stays he's gonna phase and that could really hurt you" Jacob told me

"Bella" I heard Paul say, he looked torn between pain and anger, "Jake I won't phase"

"Paul, you're shaking right now" Jacob told him

"Where's the doctor I had yesterday?" I asked

"He's off sick"

"I want another doctor" I told him

"Bella, the other doctors are doing their own work, I am covering all your doctors patients and that includes you" Carlisle told me and started to walk towards me

"If you touch her I'll fucking kill you!" Paul hissed

"I'm just going to take her heart rate and see if she needs to take any medication for going home, I won't harm her" Carlisle told Paul

"No your son already done that job" Paul spat.

"Bella, can you sit up, please?" Carlisle asked. I sat up silently.

When Carlisle put the stethoscope on my back, Paul let out a growl I was sure the people in the waiting room heard.

"Paul, please" I begged him and he seemed to go silent instantly

"Bella, keep talking to him, it seems to calm him down" Jake told me

"Paul, it's ok, I promise nothing is going to happen"

"He's back" Paul said

"I know he is, that doesn't mean anything needs to happen. I'm not going to see him"

"You go to school with him" Carlisle chipped in, earning a growl from Paul

"Would you shut up! It's none of your fucking business what happens! You lost the right to know anything about me when you left!" I shouted at Carlisle. When I looked back at Paul, he was wearing the biggest smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're going to be fine, I might need to give you some tablets for the pain that you said you were experiencing yesterday but apart from that, your fine" Carlisle said and walked out of the room.

Paul was over and had me in my arms faster than I could blink. He had his nose buried in my neck. I looked at Jake, confused

"Wolf thing. When a wolves mate was with something or someone that could be dangerous the wolf tries to put it's scent on it's mate so it knows it's his" Jake explained I just nodded my head.

"Paul, it's ok"

"I'm sorry, I should of known he was here, I should of smelled him or something. Fuck! I'm sorry" He kept repeating his apology over and over again. Eventually he stopped to take a gasp of air and I took that as an opportunity.

"I swear if you apologise one more time I'm going to slap you" I told him and he smiled slightly but it was quickly taken away and was replaced by a ferocious growl.

"Paul?" I whispered but he didn't do anything he just kept growling. I looked at Jacob who looked just as angry as Paul but he wasn't growling.

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked

"Bella, when he comes in don't do anything" Jake said

"When, who, comes in? What's going on?" I asked, I was starting to get scared.

"Paul, get her out of here" Jacob said but just as Paul stood up the door opened. I tried to look but Paul held my head close to his chest, which to be honest I didn't really mind but I wanted to know what was making the two of them act like this.

"Paul, what's going on?" I asked

"Shh" Was all he said but then he continued growling.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jacob asked, I had never thought of Jacob as scary but right now he was terrifying me and I couldn't even see him.

"Shut it pup, I want to talk to Bella" I heard his voice and I swear I stopped breathing. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything else but his voice just kept ringing in my ears. Paul didn't even have to hold my head, I didn't want to turn around to see this.

" " Paul spat.

"Bella, I need to talk to you" It said. I didn't move, I just closed my eyes tighter and buried my head in Pauls chest further.

"Go, no one wants you here" Jacob said

"Bella, look at me" It ordered but I stayed where I was. I could feel the tears start to fall but I didn't even try to stop them.

"Go before I make you" Paul ordered through clenched teeth.

"Bella, I need to hear your voice" It begged. It only said it wanted to hear my voice, it didn't say what it wanted to hear.

"Paul, make it go away" I whispered, I heard Jacob open the door.

"Go" Jacob said.

"Bells you ready to-?" I heard Charlie say but was cut off when he saw it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Charlie shouted, I turned slightly and saw Charlie in the door glaring at it.

"I am here to see Bella" It answered

"What are you doing back here?"

"Carlisle was needed here for work and me and my brothers and sisters wanted to finish school here"

"Bella, get ready, I'm going to La Push to watch the game with Billy, you wanna come?" Charlie asked

"Yes" I quickly agreed. I was surprised he hadn't seemed annoyed about Paul holding me but it was probably because he was more concerned about Edward.

"I'll get you out in the waiting room dad" I told him.

"Okay Bells" He said and walked out of the room. That left me in the room with Jacob, Paul and it.

"I'm sorry Bella" It said

"I know you are Edward"


	3. Chapter 3 Family Jewels

"_Bella, I'm sorry" It said_

"_I know you are Edward"_

Edward turned around and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone I broke. I burst into tears and I felt like I couldn't stop.

"Sh, Bella, it's ok" Paul whispered in my ear, over and over again

"No, it's not! He's back, he's fucking back, this can't be happening!" I knew I was shouting and I had to calm down but I couldn't.

"Bella, you need to calm down please, please calm down, Bella" He begged. I slowly started to calm down. "Listen to me, I know it's not ok, I have no idea how this is going to work. But I do know I'm not going to let him hurt you ok?" Paul said. I nodded

"I just thought this was getting better and then all this happened" I said

"Yeah I know"

"I'm going to get ready so then I can get out of here" I told him.

"Okay, I'll wait in the hall for you" Paul said and walked out.

Well, this is royally fucked up! Why the hell did he have to come back here after all this time? It was fucking shit!

Paul POV

That fucking piece of shit! I was about to punch the wall but that would just end badly as everyone would realise I am un humanly strong. I leaned against the wall and stared at Bella's door.

"You all right?" Jacob asked me

"No, I'm about to kill someone, if they even look at me the wrong way" I told Jake honestly

"I know, I can't believe they're doing this." Jacob said. I looked down the hall and couldn't help the growl that escaped, I was sure the people in the waiting room heard. Skipping down the hall was the fucking pixie.

"What do you want?" Jacob growled, I think I was unable to speak I was growling so much.

"I need to see Bella" She said in a annoyingly squeaky voice

"She doesn't want to see any of you" I growled, I was wrong, I could speak.

"Paul, why are you-?" Bella opened the door and went silent when she saw her.

"Hi, Bella" She said, excitedly

"I'm ready, let's go" Bella said, quickly turning her attention back to me and Jake. Jake turned and started walking down the hall but I didn't move.

"Paul, let's go" Bella said. She tugging my arm now. It was taking everything in me not to phase right now and rip her apart. I could feel myself start to shake slightly.

"Paul, please, let's go" Bella was begging.

"Bella why are you ignoring me?" The pixie asked

"Are honestly asking that question?" Jacob said

"Paul, please stop shaking" Bella begged, I knew I couldn't phase without hurting her but I couldn't calm down until the leech was gone.

"Alice, go" Bella said

"What?"

"Go, Paul's going to phase if you stay here and quite frankly I don't want you here." She told her

"Bella-"

"Go, Alice!" Bella shouted and Alice visibly flinched. She turned around and walked down the hall and turned the corner.

"Paul, please calm down" Bella begged, I looked down at her and realised that she had tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and I could feel her start to cry again. I looked at Jacob.

"Tell Charlie, we'll be five minutes?"

"Sure" Jacob replied and headed to the waiting room.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's not you, I'm crying about" She told me "It's them coming back here and thinking everything is just going to go back to normal"

"I know, if I see one more I'm going to break their neck" I told her making her laugh slightly "You think I'm kiddin'?"

"Nope" She said, "Come on, let's get out of here"

"Bella!" I turned around and saw a giant guy who was a vampire.

"Oh, hell no! Do honestly think that you are going to get to say two words to me? You're such a fucking prick Emmett! I can't fucking believe you and your family thought if you came here everything would be fine!" Bella screamed

"Right come on" I said. I picked Bella up and put her over my shoulder.

"Paul, put me down!"

"You realise if you hit him you're only going to hurt yourself right?" I asked as I carried her down the hall.

Charlie looked up and saw me carrying Bella.

"What's going on?" He asked, trying to hide his smile

"Bella, was about to try and beat up a WWE wrestler back there also known as Emmett Cullen" I imformed Charlie, not even trying to hide my smile.

"Honestly Bella?" Charlie asked and burst out laughing

"Not my fault they're stupid" She tried to defend herself.

"Come on Bella, let's go to Billy's" Charlie said and walked out of the hospital. I dropped Bella down to her feet.

"You alright?" I asked

"Yup, but I am going to get you back for that" She told me grinning.

"I think, I'll live"

"Are you going to Billy's?" She asked

I looked over at Jake

"Can i?"

"Yeah, sure. I think Sam and the guy's want to see you anyway" Jacob told me

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you there" I told Bella. I gave her a hug and then she went out to get her dad.

"I'm surprised you didn't try and beat up Emmett" Billy said, laughing

"Me too" I agreed

"Let's go I don't want to miss the game!

" Yes. God forbid you miss one game in your entire existence" Jacob said sarcastically

"Keep up the sarcasm and no hot dogs for a week"Billy threatened

"That's fine, I can make burgers" Jake replied grinning. I laughed and wheeled Billy out of the hospital, listening to the two of them two still arguing about this. We were about to drive when I remembered my car.

"Jake, can you drop me off at the club so I can pick up my car?" I asked

"Yeah, sure" He agreed and started driving. He parked outside the club and I got out and started walking to my car. There was a piece of paper on the windshield. How could I get a ticket?

I picked it up and read it. It was that girls number, Zoey. Great, just great!

"What is it Paul?" Jacob shouted from his car.

"Nothin'!" I shouted back and got in my car and started the engine. Jacob was already gone. I drove to Bily's house when I got out, Charlie's police cruiser was sitting outside, next to Jacobbs truck.

I walked inside and heard Charlie and Billy in the living room.

"Hey, where's Jake and Bella?" I asked

"Out in the garage. Paul can I ask you a question?" Charlie asked, now I was scared.

"Uh, yeah" I said

"You, go out with Bella?" He asked, I looked at Billy for help but he was sitting there, silently laughing

"No sit, I don't go out with Bella" I answered. The only reason I was saying sir was because he has a gun.

"But you want to right?" He asked, grinning. What the fuck, was this a dare or something?

"Billy did you dare him to do this or somethin'?" I asked, this was just un-comfortable

"No, I didn't do anything" Billy said holding his hands up in surrender

"Fine, yes I would like to go out with your daughter" I told him and walked out of the room and into the garage. Jacob was talking to Bella about something.

"Bella, your dad is evil" I told her and sat down next to her

"What'd he do?" She asked, grinning

"He asked me if I went out with you and then asked if I wanted to" I said and she went bright red.

"I'm going to kill him" She said and stood up and walked inside.

"Wanna, go watch?" I asked Jake grinning

"Yes" He replied and we stood up and walked inside.

"Dad! What the hell?" She shouted at Charlie

"You're not supposed to tell her!" Charlie shouted looking at me, I stuck my hands up in surrender

"Don't blame this on him, he wouldn't of had to tell me anything if you hadn't interrogated him" Bella said

"You're right I'm sorry" Charlie said grinning

"No you're not, you're grinning" She stated "Why did you ask him that?"

"I wanted to see if he would lie" Charlie said. How did he know I liked her?

"Dad, do that at work, not here, goodbye" She said and walked out. I walked out after herand found her in the kitchen with her head in her hands.

"Hey, come on it wasn't that bad" I said moving her hands out of the way.

"It was fucking embarrassing" She stated

"No, I think it was a good thing"

"Why?"

"Because now I don't need to hide my feelings for you in front of your dad" I said and she smiled at that.

"You mean, you're ok now with having your choices taken away?"

"This was a good choice" I said making her smile wider. I wrapped my arms around her and bent down so my forehead was against hers.

"I think I'm ok with this choice taken away" She whispered

"That's good" Just then the moment was shattered when the back door burst open and Embry came running in.

"What the fuck Em?" I asked

"You, Sam needs you, Cullen's are at the line, they want to see Bella." Embry said quickly

"Jake!" I shouted Jacob came in, I knew he had heard what Embry had just said.

"I'm going to fucking kill them" Bella stated and walked out of the house. Me, Jake and Embry looked at each other and then ran out after Bella. When we got to the line Bella was in the middle of shouting at Edward.

"…Who the fuck do you think you are? You left me in the forest and then you think you can come back here and think I will just run back to you! You're such a fucking prick!"

"Bella, love-" She cut him off by slapping him. The crack bounced off the trees, the thing that amazed us most was that Bella didn't even seem hurt; I knew she was but she didn't show it.

"Didn't that hurt?" Sam asked her

"Yup" She answered popping the 'p'

"Edward just go, you said you weren't coming back so go"

"Why did you come back?" Quil asked everyone looked at him. "Come on, you know you all want to know" Quil said

"I came back for Bella, I can't live without you" Edward said

"You've managed this long without me, I think you can live a little longer" Bella said

"Bella, I can't, I need you"

"You just don't get it do you? I. Don't. Like. You! In fact, I want to fucking kill you! You are so full of yourself that you think that everyone loves you but guess what? THEY DON'T!" I had to say angry Bella, was pretty hot.

"Bella, are you just saying this because of them?" He asked

"For fuck sakes!" Bella shouted and kicked him in the nuts. I felt that, Edward doubled over then. All the pack was laughing even Emmett and Jasper was too.

"How did I manage to hurt you?" Bella asked with a giant grin on her face

"Well even for vampires the genital area is very sensitive" Emmett said in-between laughs

"Good to know" She said, "Now go away!" She shouted at Edward

"Two minutes, I can't fucking walk" He replied making all of us burst out laughing again.

I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear and heard Edward growl. Bella went to kick him in the nuts again but I pulled her back. "As much as I would love to see you kick him in the nuts again, I like you in my arms so stop it"

Edward stood up and glared at us.

"See ya, around, Eddie boy" I said, grinning

"Call me when it doesn't work out Bella" Edward said earning another kick in that area from Bella, so quick I couldn't stop her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Edward shouted making me growl.

"There's nothing wrong with her" I growled out. Edward stood up and walked away his family close on his heels.

"FUCK! My hand hurts!" Bella shouted making all of us laugh except me.

"Let me see" I said and she held her hand up for me to see. It was already starting to bruise and it looked like she might of staved it.

"You've staved it" I told her

"Since when were you a doctor?" Leah asked

"Since I had to live on my own" I told her. "Come on let's go get your hand fixed"

"I'm not going back to the hospital" She told me

"Yeah, yeah, let's go" I said laughing.

"Paul?" Sam asked, I looked at him, he looked really confused

"Yeah?"

"I thought… You know that you didn't want this"He said

"I was a prick" I told him

"Nope, that's Edwards job, you were an ass" Bella said laughing

"Yeah, I was, let's get your hand fixed and then I need to go and do patrol" I said.

"Didn't you have patrol this morning?" Sam asked

"Yeah but I was at the hospital so I missed it and Quil done it for me, so I';m doing his patrol" I informed him

"Oh, alright" Sam said, sounding slightly shocked

"Wow, the man-slut is finally settling? This is un-believable" Leah said sarcastically

"Shut up Leah" Embry told her.

"C'mon, I'll fix your hand" I said, taking Bellas' non-injured hand and walking back to the Black house. We got in and Bella started to wince in pain.

"You alright?" I asked

"Nope, it fucking hurts" She groaned

"What'd you do to yourself now Bells?" Charlie asked, walking into the hall

"I may have slapped Edward" She responded

"That's not all you did" I said, grinning

"What else did you do?" Charlie asked, grinning back at me

"She kicked Edward in the family jewels twice" I replied laughing, making Charlie laugh as well.

"Bella?" Charlie said after he calmed down

"Yes?"

"You are amazing" Charlie said and walked back into the living room.

"Can you please fix my hand now?" Bella asked

"Yeah come on" I said. I pulled her into the kitchen and picked her up and sat her down on the counter.

"You know there are chairs" Bella informed me

"Yeah, but this way, you're slightly taller but you are still a midget" I replied grinning

"I am not a midget, you're just freakishly tall" She said as I started to bandage up her bright purple hand

"I am not freakishly tall. How tall are you?"

"5,8'', how tall are you?"

"6,6''" I reaplied

"Oh my God, you're like the BFG" She told me laughing

"I am not like the BFG"

"Would you rather the BAG?"

"Depends what does that stand for?" I asked

"Big Ass Giant" She told me laughing

"No, I think I'm good with the Big Friendly Giant" I said. "There, your hand's done"

"Thanks."

"I need to go to patrol" I said wrapping my arms around her waist, "I don't wanna go"

"Bella, you comin'?" Charlie asked from the hall

"Looks like I'm going to" Bella said, putting her head on my shoulder.

"I don't want to leave you, can I see you tonight?" I asked

"I don't know if Charlie will let you in" She told me

"I could climb through your window" I suggested

"Ok, I'll leave it open for you" She said, I could feel her smile

"I'll see you tonight" I told her and kissed her cheek. Leah walked in

"Oh, Paul by the way. A girl called Zoey or something came by looking for you. I gave her your number and she said you were to meet her tonight. Looks like you got a date" Leah said smiling and walked away. I felt Bella pull away from me but I kept my arms around her waist.

"I'll see you tonight" I said again.

"No you won't, have fun on your date" She said and wriggled out of my arms.

"Bella, I'm not going on a date" I told her.

"My window'll be locked so don't bother trying" She told me and was gone.

"LEAH!" I shouted and she walked out of the living room. "What the fuck was that?"

"What, Zoey seemed nice, I didn't even know you and Bella had imprinted" She tried to defend herself

"You know fine well I imprinted, you just saw us and then you come and say that! She wont even look at me now! Thanks a lot!"

"Come on it's not like you wanted this imprint anyway"

"Fuck you!" I shouted at her and walked out of the house and phased.

Bella POV

"I'll see you tonight" Paul said again, I felt sick knowing that he was doing this, i was actually thinking he was nice.

"No you won't, have fun on your date" I told him.

"Bella, I'm not going on a date" He said

"My window'll be locked, so don't bother trying" I said and walked out.

I sat down in Charlie's cruiser, I could feel him looking at me as I looked out the window.

"Dad, what're you staring at?" I asked

"You ok? You seem upset"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry" I told him and he started to drive away.

We got home and ate dinner, luckily without a trip to the hospital this time. I said goodnight to Charlie and went up the stairs. I looked out my window and kind of hoped Paul would come but I quickly ignored that thought. I opened my window slightly because it was roasting and went to the bathroom and had a shower. I put my pyjamas on and climbed into bed, quickly falling asleep.

"So beautiful" I heard someone mumble, while stroking my hair. I slowly opened my eyes and what I saw made me jump out of bed literally, I fell onto the floor on my hand that was bandaged up, making me nearly scream but I held it in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Edward said and walked over to me but I scooted back the way until my back hit the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hating the amount of fear in my voice

"I wanted to see you, I missed watching you sleep" Edward replied, smiling. "You really shouldn't leave your window open; you never know what dogs could get in" _Paul._ Why are you thinking about him? He didn't want you, he's away with another girl.

"Edward get out" I said but he just laughed softly at that

"I'm not going Bella" He told me

"Why not?"

"I missed you, I know you missed me other wise you wouldn't of spent all those months in a comatose state" He said

"How did you-"

"I never really left Bella" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Why did you do that to me?" I asked

"I wanted to do a little experiment" He said as if deep in thought. He started stroking my hair and then moved down and stroked my neck. This was pretty awkward.

"Edward, stop touching me" I said trying to pull away but he moved his hand to the back of my neck and held it there.

"It's weird. Knowing I could break your neck in one flick of the wrist. Don't you find that interesting?" I felt sick and I just wanted to ccurl up in a ball and stay there, "You know I was pretty upset when you kicked me earlier. But now I know why. You were just shocked by my return, you were never really angry at me. You still love me" He said and moved so his fore head was resting against mine, it felt like ice.

"Edward, go, please" I begged, I kept trying to move away but he held me in place.

"You don't want me to go"

"Please, Edward, go" I tried again. He moved lower and kissed my cheek, it just felt wrong in every way. It felt even more wrong when he got closer to my lips.

"Edward, stop" I begged but he didn't

"I love you" He whispered and pressed his lips to mine. The hand on my neck got tighter pushing me into him. I felt like I was being dumped into a bucket of ice, I felt that cold. I could feel him try to force his tongue into my mouth but I kept my mouth closed. I could feel tears fall but I didn't care. I thought of Paul which just made me cry more. He moved away from my mouth and started to kiss down my jaw and neck.

"Edward, stop" I begged again but he just ignored me. I felt his hands trail down my sides and stop at the hem of my top. Oh, Shit!

"Stop, Edward, stop!" I said, trying to move away but he kept me where I was. He pulled my top up over my head and just looked at me for a moment.

"So beautiful" He said again. He started kissing my neck again. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything else but it just kept coming back to either Paul or the fact that Edward was probably about to rape me.

"Look at me" Edward ordered but I kept my eyes closed. "Bella, look at me" He growled, I opened my eyes and saw him take his shirt off and then he stood up and started to un-do his belt.

And then chaos happened.

My window smashed above my head, making glass land everywhere, including my skin. Paul had Edward up against the wall before I even realised he was there. There was so much growling I knew Charlie would hear. Paul was shaking so bad, I thought he was going to phase and Edward looked like he was about to kill something, probably Paul. Then my door burst open, revealing a very scared and angry Charlie. He took one look at me and then at Paul who had Edward against the wall by his neck.

"What's going on?" Charlie screamed

"Go on Edward, tell Charlie what you nearly did to his daughter! Tell him you nearly RAPED HER!" Paul screamed in Edwards' face.

"I didn't do anything" Edward said calmly. Paul punched him in his face making him fall to the floor but Paul wasn't done. He picked him up by the neck and started shaking him so fast Edward was a blur, when he stopped shaking him he started shouting again.

"Tell Charlie, how you nearly raped his fucking daughter eventhough she begged you to stop. Tell him!"

"Bella, come here" Charlie said but I was frozen, I couldn't move, I wanted to run as far away from here as possible but I couldn't look away from Paul.

"Paul" I whispered and he snapped his head around to me, so fast I was surprised he didn't get whip-lash.

"Tell him" Paul said to Edward but he kept his eyes on me.

"Fine, Charlie?" Edward said looking up at Charlie, who looked back sick. "I touched your daughter, she felt good, it was just too bad she wasn't willing" Edward replied grinning.

"Fucking bastard!" Paul sreamed and started beating him so bad I was surprised if Edward got out of here alive and if he did, then we would have to tell Charlie about vampires and werewolves, something told me that wouldn't end well.

"Paul, stop please" I begged and he snapped his head back to me.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him" He told me

"You can't" I told him. I looked up and saw Charlie wasn't there anymore but, just as I was about to say something men dressed in full police gear walked into my room and started to handcuff Paul and Edward.

"Paul, no he didn't do anything!" I said and tried to get up but Charlie walked over and pulled me into my arms.

"Bella, it's ok" Paul tried to tell me as he got walked out of my room

"Paul, no, Paul!" I shouted and tried to get out of Charlies arms

"Bella, calm down, he's only going to get questioned, it's ok" Charlie whispered in my ear

"No, I need him Paul!" Charliie's grip faultered and I managed to jump out of his arms and ran to Paul who was being held my a police officer.

"Bella, it's fine, go back to your dad" He told me

"No, I'm not leaving you" I said

"Miss, you need to move" The police officer told me

"Paul, no you didn't do anything"

"Bella, I'll come and see you when I get out, don't worry. I'll come straight over, I promise" Paul said and kissed my forehead and was led down the stairs.

"See you around Bella, tonight was fun" Edward said walking down the stairs.

"You fucking bastard!" Paul shouted, when he heard what Edward said. I could see him trying to get out of the police officers hold but was failing, which surprised me.

"Bella, come here, someone needs to talk to you about what happened" Charlie said, walking out of my room holding a jumper. I quickly put it on, realising I still didn't have a top on;.

I walked down the stairs, with Charlie on my heels. I sat down at the kitchen table, across from a police woman, who had a note book and pen. Great, you got to love interrogations! I thought sarcastically.

"Bella,tell me what happened" She said

"I woke up and Edward was in my room. I asked what he was doing here and he told me he missed me and stuff. He told me I shouldn't leave my window as I didn't know who could get in. The he tried to kiss me. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. Then he started telling me all this stuff about how he loved me. He…um, he wouldn't stop. He took my top off eventhough I asked him not to and begged him to stop. He then started taking his clothes off and then Paul came in" Now I had to be careful because I didn't want Paul to get in trouble

"How did Paul get in?" She asked

"…Smashed my window" I replied quietly

"Is that why you have glass up and down your arms and legs?" She asked

"Yes"

"What happened when Paul came in?"

"He shouted at Edward and then my dad came in. Paul…hit Edward a few times and then he told Edward to tell my dad what he did to me. Edward told him, Edward said he touched me and it was good, it was just too bad that I wasn't willing and Paul hit him again and then you all showed up and now we're here" I told her, trying to leave out as much violence as possible.

"How do you know Paul Lahote?" She asked, was that his last name?

"I met him a while ago at my friend's house" I lied

"How do you know Edward Cullen?"

"He went to my school" I told her.

"Alright, we'll get your arms and legs fixed andthen we will be gone." She said

"When wil Paul get out?" I asked

"I'm not sure a few hours maybe" She told me and left. I put my head on the table and started to cry silently. I can't believe all of this has happened.

"Bella, it'll be ok" Charlie whispered, rubbing my back, "Come on, let's get this glass out of you and then you can sleep for a little while." Charlie said.

I got the glass taken out of me, which ended up with me getting three stiches in my right arm and five in my left leg. I sat down on the couch and lay down on my side, curling into a ball.

"Dad, can you wake me up when Paul gets' here?" I asked

"Sure, kiddo, try and get some sleep" Charlie said, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard. I felt myself being shook gently, I groaned and closed my eyes tighter.

"Bella, it's me" Paul whispered. I opened my eyes quickly and pulled myself of the couch and sat on the floow next to him.

"Hey" He whispered

"Hi" I whispered back

"How're you feeling?" He asked

"I'm fine, why are we whispering?" I asked

He nodded to the chair on the other side of the room and Charlie sat there sleeping.

"Oh, come on" I said and stood up, taking his hand in mine and walking up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door andfroze. I had forgotten why Paul was here and why I was sleeping on the couch. I looked around my room, seeing all the glass and blood that was there. I mustof made some kind of noise as Paul quickly closed the door and pulled me into his arms.

"It's ok, calm down, it's ok" He repeated into my ear over and over again.

"What happened, at the police station?" I asked

"Everything's fine" He said but I knew he was lying

"Paul, what happened?" I asked

"Um, well….I need to go to trial" He said quickly.

"No, no, no!" I cried and buried my head in his chest

"Bella, it's going to be fine"

"No it's not! You're going to go to trial, this is going to get worse, I can't believe this! You didn't even do anything!"

"Apparently beating the shit out of a potential rapist is against the law" He muttered.

"You can't go" I whispered

"I'm not going anywhere" He told me, "Come on you need to sleep" He said and picked me up. He walked back down the stairs and placed me down on the couch.

"Don't go" I whispered. He lay down on the floor and looked up at me.

"Hey, you're taller than me" He said, smiling making me smile slightly

"I love you" He whispered so quietly I barely heard it

"I love you too" I whispered just as quietly.

**A/N First of all thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or favourited my story, really appreciate it and secondly from Saturday** **onwards for two weeks I wont be updating as I am away for holiday. I will try to do maybe about two more chapters before then but I will definitely update at least once more before I go away. **


	4. Chapter 4 Running Up That Hill

"_I love you too" I whispered back_

Paul POV

I woke up to someone saying my name over and over again and nudging me. I groaned and rolled over onto my front and tried to ignore the peron annoying me. Since when was my bed so hard?

"Paul" Charlie said. Why was Charlie in my room? Oh, yeah, I wasn't in my room, I was on Bella's living-room floor.

I rolled back over on to my back and rubbed my face.

"Hello, Chief, fancy seeing you here" I joked and sat up, still rubbing my eyes.

"How did you get in, you didn't break another one of my windows did you?" He asked looking around.

"No, Bella let me in last night, when I knocked the front door. You didn't hear me?" I lied

"No, I guess I didn't. How did it go last night?"

"Well, I need to go on trial, for abusing him" I said

"You need to go on trial because you punched a guy who nearly raped my daughter? I'll be back in a couple hours!" Charlie shouted already in the hall.

"Charlie is that really a good idea?" I asked standing up and walking over to him.

"Take Bella over to Billy and Jake, I don't want her here" Charlie ordered and slammed the door, waking Bella up.

"Paul?" She said from the living-room.

"Hey" I said and walked back into the room

"Where's Charlie?" She asked, rubbing her eyes

"I told him I had to go to trial and he kind of shouted and left the house telling me to take you to Bily and Jakes' because he doesn't want you here" I told her.

"Great, he's going to get fired" She said and put her head in her hands, "This is bad"

"Come on, you can come to my house until it get's a bit later and then we will go to Jakes' house. I have a feeling Sam will want to talk to me" I said.

She stood up and walked up the stairs and stood outside her bedroom door.

"Paul, can you get me clothes? I don't want to go in there" She asked

"Yeah, it's fine, don't worry about it" I said and walked into her room which hadn't changed a bit. I felt sick looking at it. _What would of happened if I hadn't shown up?_ That thought had been swimming around my head all night, I had barely gotten any sleep.

I quickly picked Bella clothes, trying to avoid looking at the room too much. I walked back out into the hall, closing the door and handing her the clothes.

"Thanks" She said and walked into the bathroom. I leaned against her bedroom door and closed my eyes. I kept seeing Bella on the floor, covered in glass, tears running down her face all because of _him_, I felt sick and angry just thinking about what he would of done to her.

"You ok?" Bella asked, I hadn't realised she had came out.

"Yeah, just thinkin'" I told her.

"What about?" She asked

"Last night" I told her honestly, there was no point lying to her, she knew when I was lying.

"Me too" She whispered. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist and she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"It's going to be ok" I whispered

"What if it's not? I still need to go to school and you still need to go to that trial." She said

"We'll deal with it when it comes, right now I just want to spend time with you"_ Because I might not see you for a while when I'm in prison_. I thought.

We walked down the stairs and out the door. I helped Bella into my car and got in after her. The drive to my house was silent but it wasn't awkward. I just kept thinking about last night and the trial and everything else.

I pulled into my drive and there was Sam standing at my door looking pissed.

"Bella, don't say anything unless he says anything to you, he's pissed" I told her, I knew he could hear me but I didn't really care.

"Ok?" She replied and got out. I quickly got out and as soon as I got close enough he started shouting.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You could get sent to prison for what you did! I told you not to do anything stupid but you had to go and do somethin' didn't you?" Sam shouted, I could see Bella open her mouth to say something but I quickly cut her off.

"Sam, I didn't do anything stupid-!" I tried to defend myself but he wasn't having any of it

"Don't give me that bull shit Paul! You just had to go and pick a fight with him for no reason!"

"He was going to rape me!" Bella shouted

"Excuse me?"

"That's why Paul has to go to a trial. He fought Edward because Edward was about to rape me! Do you honestly think he would do that without a reason?" Bella shouted, now I was trying to think who was more pissed, Sam or Bella? Sam wasn't pissed anymore, he looked sorry for shouting at me and sorry for Bella.

"Paul, i-"

"Save it, Sam" I cut him off and walked into my house. Bella was still outside but I could hear what they were saying.

"Bella what happened?" Sam asked her

"You would know if you hadn't just assumed that Paul just went and beat him up for no reason. You really are an ass Sam" Bella told him and walked in and slammed the door. She walked up to me.

"Sorry" She said

"For, what?"

"You told me to not say anything and I did. I just didn't like him assuming that you would go around doing that for no reason. It pissed me off"

"Yeah, I could see that" I said laughing. I pulled her into my arms and rested y forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes. _If I go to prison, I'll die, there is no way I'm going to be able to survive without her_.

"What time is it?" She asked

"Half nine" I replied

"It feels like it midnight"

"I know" I agreed and closed my eyes, just enjoying the feel of her being in my arms.

"Paul, open the door!" Sam shouted banging on the door. I couldn't help the growl that escaped.

"Paul, it's ok" Bella whispered

"I just want to be alone, with you" I told her honestly, making her smile

"Open the door, Paul!" Sam shouted again. Bella let go of my neck and turned around but I kept my arms on her waist.

"Paul are you going to let me go?" She asked, laughing

"Nope" I replied, smiling

"Alright then" She said. She started walking, I followed behind her, not letting go. She opened the door and looked at Quil, Sam and Jacob.

"What?" I asked

"There's…um, someone….at the line that….want's to talk to you…and Bella" Quil said reluctantly. I let out the loudest growl, even Sam looked scared. Bella went even paler than normal and went stiff in my arms.

"I'm going to fucking kill them" I snarled, let go of Bella and started walking the short distance to the invisible line that seperates us.

"Get Bella" I heard Sam say as he ran after me.

I saw Edward and the rest of his family at the line standing. Edward looked bored and the rest looked annoyed, scared and pissed.

I turned around and saw Bella trying to get out of Jakes arms when she saw Edward.

"Jake, let me go!" Bella shouted, still trying to get out of his arms

"Bella, I can't" He told her, I knew he wanted her as far from them as possible but she had to be here otherwise I would end up killing one of them but that wouldn't stop me hurting them a little.

"Paul I just want to say-" I cut him off by punching him in the jaw, making him fall. He wouldn't normally of fallen, it was just because I caught him off guard.

"What the fuck?" Edward shouted standing up.

"What the hell possessed you to even think about touching her you fucking bastard?" I was about to hurt him again but sam and Qui held me back.

"Let me go!" I heard Bella shout, reminding me that she was here. Hearing her voice calmed me slightly, even though she was shouting, but it didn't calm me down enough to not be extremely pissed off.

"Why did you do it? Why did you touch her?" I screamed at him, he looked like he was about to start laughing when his sister punched him in the jaw. We all looked at her shocked that his sister would do that.

"You know what happened to me! You know all about this and you nearly done it to her? You said you spoke to her and Paul lost it! You fucking liar!" The blonde girl, Rosalie?, screamed at him. She was about to hit him again but Emmett came over picked her up and walked her over to the side and started speaking to her too low for us to hear.

"Why did you lie to us?" Alice asked

"Felt like it" He said. Everyone in his family looked at him. I looked down and saw he was close enough so I kicked him in the nuts…with werewolf force.

"FUCK!" He shouted. Sam and Quil were trying to hold in laughter and so were his family but Bella was still struggling to get out of Jacobs hold.

"Jake, let me fucking go!" She shouted at him

"Bella, you're the only reason Paul's not phasing and ripping him apart right now so would you just stop!" Jacob shouted back at her

" Jacob, do you honestly think anyone would miss him? Really?" Bella asked, still trying to get out of his arms.

"No I don't, but if he does, then Paul could get seriously hurt and do you want that?" Jacob asked, I knew it was low but he wouldn't of said it unless he absolutely had to.

"Bella, why are you doing this, you're mine!" Edward shouted at her. I lunged for him, I could feel Sam and Quil straining to keep a hold of me but I didn't care. I hated the thought of someone else taking Bella, my wolf was about to make an appearance if he didn't shut up.

"I'm not anybody's!" Bella shouted back. I stopped growling and looked at her. I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. Bella looked back at me, she seemed sick at her choice of words.

"Paul, i-" She started but I just shook my head, I could feel Sam and Quil loosen their grip so I shook their arms off and turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Paul!" I heard Bella shout but I just shook my head again and continued walking. "Jacob let me go" I heard Bella say but I zoned out after that.

I didn't actually know where I was walking I just wanted to get away from there. I ended up on the cliffs, I went cliff diving a lot because quite frankly it was fun. I sat down, letting my legs dangle off the edge. I heard someone walking up behind me but I just ignored them. Bella sat down next to me, letting her legs hang off the edge as well. I didn't look at her, I just looked down at the waves as they crashed against the rocks at the bottom. I would of probably dived but I was a little bit nervous because the waves were that big and everything.

"You wanna jump?" Bella asked breaking the silence.

"No" I replied. I saw Bella shrug her shoulders and stand up.

"Suit yourself" She said. She pulled off her trainers and hoodie and stepped to the edge

"What're you doing?" I asked

"Jumping" She said before she dropped down.

Bella POV

"You wanna jump?" I asked breaking the silence, it was killing me and quite frankly I wanted to do it again ever since I done it the last time.

"No" Paul replied. I wanted to do it but I didn't really want to do it without him.

"Suit yourself" I replied. I stood up and pulled my trainers off and my hoodie. I stood at the edge and looked at the black waves crashing into the rocks.

"What're you doing?" Paul asked

"Jumping" I replied, smiling before letting myself fall.

As soon as I hit the water my breath was knocked out of me, it was that cold. I quickly pulled my self to the surface gasping for air. I went on my back and just let my self float. I looked up and saw Paul standing at the cliff, looking a cross between wanting to jump in, scared and angry.

"You comin' in or what?" I shouted up at him. He looked down at me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted, yup he was pissed

"Currently, I am chillin', what about you?" I asked, grinning. I knew he was angry but I couldn't help but act smart.

"You're such a fucking bitch Bella!" He shouted at me. Ok that was un-called for.

"Alright then!" I shouted back. I held my breath and went under. I looked around me at nothing imp articular, I just liked the feeling of being alone, no one could hear me or see me. I had to re-surface as my lungs were beginning to burn and my head hurt.

I looked back up and saw Paul was no longer there. I closed my eyes and just let myself float. I opened my eyes when I heard a splash from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward grinning at me.

"Fancy seeing you here" Edward greeted.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough already?" I asked and started to swim away from him but keeping my head above the water.

"I wanted to finish what we started last night" Edward replied. I felt my blood run cold and it wasn't from the water.

"No" I said and started to swim faster.

"I know you want it Bella" Edward said, grabbing the collar of my top and pulling me back, I crashed against hiss chest so hard, I lost my breath. He ran his nose along my neck.

"It a shame. You smell like dog now" Edward said, "We should change that" Edward told me and started kissing my neck and my jaw. I felt his hands everywhere on me. I felt the bile rise in my throat.

"You want this Bella" Edward told me. I felt his hand leave a sick trail from my stomach to my centre. I felt sick at the thought of him actually doing this to me.

That day Edward raped me. He tried to tell me he loved me but I couldn't hear it. The only thing I heard was what Paul had told me before he left, _"You're suck a fucking bitch Bella!"._

When Edward had had enough of his torture he dragged me out of the water and sat me on the beach.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. We should do this again sometime" He told me and was gone.

I didn't cry, I couldn't. I walked back up to the cliffs and pulled my trainers and hoodie back on. It was like I was a zombie again, I didn't actually know what I was doing my body was just functioning on it's own. I couldn't cry because I was numb. That's what I was numb.

I walked back down and realised I didn't have my truck it was still at home. I pulled out my phone, which was dry as it was in my hoodie and called a taxi.

"Bella!" I heard Paul shout. I turned my head slightly and saw him running towards me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Paul asked, when he was standing right in front of me. The taxi pulled up behind him.

"I gotta go" I told him and got in the taxi.

"Bella?" Paul asked but the guy was already driving away.

I told him my address and seemed to mould into the seat. I paid the driver the money and walked into my house. Charlie still wasn't back, must be at Billy's. I thought. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I lay down on my bed which was still covered in glass. I stared at the ceiling.

I can't believe he done that to me. He raped me and he didn't even care. Paul didn't care, he hated me. I closed my eyes but I just saw the angry ones that belonged to Paul or the possessive ones that belonged to Edward. I wish I wasn't numb, at least that way I would know how I felt. There was a loud knock on the front door but I didn't answer it, I just kept my eyes closed and tried to sleep, at least that way I could forget for a while. The knocking didn't stop but that didn't make me open my eyes. I felt the bed shift under me. I opened my eyes and saw Paul sitting on my bed looking at me with sad eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him, if I ded then it would just become more real. I didn't want that, I felt like I couldn't speak.

"Bella, what happened?" I closed my eyes and was met with Pauls sad eyes. I could feel tears running down my cheeks but I didn't feel sad.

"Bella, please, talk to me, please, Bella" Paul begged

"Paul…" I whispered

"Yeah?" He asked

"I'm numb" I told him. I felt him sigh at the bottom of my bed.

"Bella, what happened when I left?"

"Can't feel"

"What happened Bella? Tell me what happened when I left" Paul begged, I knew I had to tell him or it would just make things worse.

"He didn't stop" I whispered and I broke. I didn't feel numb anymore. I felt hurt, sadness and a whole lot of pain.

"What?" Paul asked, I could hear the cry in his voice without having to open my eyes to check.

"He didn't stop! You left and he didn't stop! He told me he loved me and that we should finish where we left off last night…. He didn't stop!" I cried. I curled into a ball and cried

"He… he raped you?" Paul asked

"Yes" I whispered

"I'll be back soon" Paul said and stood up, he was about to climb out my window when I shouted him.

"Paul, don't leave. Please don't leave me again" I begged. He looked torn between staying with me and whatever it was he wanted to go.

"Bella, I need to do something" He told me, I could hear the pain in his voice.

"What do you need to do?" I asked

"Kill Edward Cullen" He told me. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see him leave again, I didn't want to hear him say goodbye, I just wanted him.

"I love you" I heard him say. I didn't say anything. I lay there curled up in my ball silently crying.

I suddenly remembered something Jake had told me earlier,_ you're the only reason he isn't phasing and ripping him apart, do you honestly think anyone would miss him?, No but if he does he could get seriously hurt._

If Paul got in a fight with Edward then there was a good change Paul was going to get hurt. I ran down the stairs, luckily without falling.

"Bella, what're you doing?" Charlie asked walking into the hall

"I need to go to La Push, I'll be back soon" I told Charlie and ran out of the house, grabbing my car keys.

I quickly jumped in my truck, I had the engine on before I had my door closed. I drove way over the speed limit to La Push. I quickly got out of my truck when I got to Jakes house. I banged on the door and Sam answered.

"What is it Bella?"

"Paul, he's going to kill Edward" I told him

"What? Why?"

"He raped me" I said, I saw anger flash across his face.

"JAKE, EMBRY!" Sam boomed and ran out of the house and phased into a giant wolf. Jake and Enbry came out of the house, in time to see Sam's black wolf run into the woods.

"What's going on?" Embry asked

"Paul's going to kill Edward because he raped me" I told them,

"Go with Sam, me and Bella will drive, ok?" Jake said and Embry was already gone.

"Come on" Jacob said dragging me to his car, he was taking me into his car as it was faster than my truck.

"Get in" He ordered and jumped into the other side. I quickly got in and Jake started the engine. I knew we were going fast but we still had a long way to get to the Cullen's house.

"Jake hurry" I said. Jacob looked at me and I felt a giant stab into my side. I clutched my side and cried out in pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jake asked, speeding up. Pauls grinning face flashed across my face but it was replaced by him glaring down at me from the cliffs.

"Paul" I gasped out as another pain shot through my side.

"Bella, it's ok, we're nearly there, it's gonna be ok" Jake told me. I felt sick, it felt like all the blood was being drained from me and all my bones were being crushed. Jacob stopped the car and ran out. I looked out of the window and saw Sam, Embry and Jake, in wolf form growling at Edward who was standing on the opposite side of a limp Paul.

"Paul" I gasped. I felt like I couldn't walk, like all the blood had been drained from me. No, no, no, he wouldn't. I got out of the truck and stared at Paul. I could see the bite mark, that Edward had done to him. I fell to my knees in pain, it felt my entire body was being set alight. I looked around and saw everyone was staring at me.

"What did you do to him?" I screamed at Edward.

"Changed him" Edward said smiling, "Can you feel it Bella? Can you feel the pain I felt? That's the pain I felt when I left you" Edward told me. I screamed as it felt like someone had set a bonfire off in every single one of my nerves.

"Is she being changed?" Jacob asked, I didn't realise he wasn't wolf anymore.

"No but she might have to be" Edward said. I felt tears fall from my eyes as more pain filled me. I looked at Paul, he looked like he was sleeping, like he wasn't in any pain at all.

"Make it stop1 Make it stop!" I screamed at Edward

"Will you love me?"

"What?"

"If I stop this, will you choose me?" Edward asked

"Yes, just stop it! He doesn't deserve this!" I screamed at him. I was willing to be with Edward if it stopped Paul from changing into something he would hate forever, I wouldn't wish that on him.

I watched as Edward knelt down and placed his mouth over the bite mark that was already there. I felt as the fire slowly started to die down. I watched as Paul started to wake up. He looked at me and smiled slightly, until he saw Edward.

"She's mine now, ask her yourself" Edward said

"Bella, what's he talking about?" Paul croaked out.

"He was going to change you, I couldn't let him" I croaked out, I hadn't realised my throat hurt like that.

"What does he mean you're his?"

"I said if he stopped you from changing he could have me"

"What?" Paul asked, I could see the hurt in his eyes, what had I done?

"I'm his" I whispered

**A/N So I managed to do another chapter so I think I should be able to do another one before I leave on Sunday. Songs for this chapter**

**All Time Low- Guts**

**All Time Low- Time Bomb**

**Bo Bruce- Running Up That Hill**

**Scouting For Girls- Love how it hurts**

**Ed Sheeran- Give me Love**

**Biffy Clyro- Bubbles**

**The Script- Together We Cry**

**Professor Green feat Haydon- Forever Falling**

**The Killers- Somebody Told Me**


	5. Chapter 5 BellaBikesOne Thing

"_I'm his" I whispered_

Bella POV

What the hell have I done the hurt on Paul's face nearly killed me, I was doing this for a good thing, he would of killed himself if he was a vampire.

"Come on Bella" Edward said and stood in front of me. I kept my eyes on Paul.

"Paul…" I said Edward pulled me to my feet.

"Bella, why did you do this?" Paul asked standing up but falling down again, his legs wouldn't support him

"Paul, please, I didn't want this! Paul!" I shouted, I was trying to get away from Edward but he kept me close to him.

"Jake!"I shouted, he looked at me, he started to come over to me but Edward put me down and lunged for him. When he put me down,, I ran towards Paul. I collapsed down next to him and he pulled me close.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Paul asked

"I couldn't let you be changed. I'm sorry, I couldn't" I kept apologising. I heard Sam and Embry start fighting with Edward. I looked over and saw Jake motion for us to get out of here.

"Paul, c'mon" I whispered. I stood up and tried to pull him up, he was heavy. He managed to get up and he put his arm around me and put half his weight, We got half way through the forest before we heard noise behind us. I turned around and Jake running towards us.

"Come on" Jacob said taking Paul in one arm and swinging me over my shoulder.

"Jake I can walk" I told him

"I can run, what's your point?" Jacob asked, in a voice that told me he didn't want to argue. He ran to his truck and literally threw me in the back along with Paul. I looked out of the window and saw Embry and Sam holding Edward down. Jacob got in the front and started the engine. He drove just as fast away from there as he did to get there. We passed a car with Emmett and Jasper in the front.

Jacob didn't stop he just kept driving. I looked over at Paul and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Paul, Paul, look at me. You need to stay awake" I said to Paul shaking him, he grunted and closed his eyes.

"I'm awake leave me alone" He grumbled

"Paul, open your eyes" I said

"I'm awake, it's all good" Paul mumbled

"Paul, open your eyes and I'll flash you" I said and his eyes flew open.

"You are such a pig" I scolded

"You promised" Paul whined

"Paul, have you forgotten everything that's happened today?" Jake asked from the front

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything-"

"Paul, it's fine, you didn't do anything" I said

"I didn't stay, I left you, if I had stayed then none of this would of happened" Paul started rambling.

"Paul, stop, if he hadn't done it today he would of done it tomorrow or another day, so stop it, you couldn't of helped" I told him.

"I hate what he done"

"I hate what he is" I told him. Jacob stopped the car outside Pauls house.

"Bella, text Charlie and tell him you're staying at a friends house or something but you're going to school tomorrow" Jake told me

"No! You're not going there, I don't want you anywhere near him!" Paul shouted

"Do you honestly think he will be able to go to school tomorrow, after Embry and Sam beating him up and he has still to get beat up from Emmett and Jasper and then there's Rosalie. The prick wont be able to walk for a week" Jacob said

"You can take me to school tomorrow and if he's there, I'll go home sick first period, ok?" I said to Paul, he didn't look happy but he agreed.

"Bella, I'll take your car to your house ok?"

"Thanks Jake" I said and got out of the car. I walked up to his window.

"What's going to happen Jake?" I asked

"I don't know, just go and get some sleep ok, I'll drop your car off in the morning" Jacob said, giving me a small smile. Paul was standing or leaning against his front door waiting for me. I walked up to him and opened the door, making Paul fall to the floor,

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, in my defence I thought wolves had good balance" I said helping him up.

"They do, when they can actually stand up without having to use an imprint as support" Paul said laughing

"Sorry" I said again

"Don't be" Paul said "Makes a change from you falling over all the time right?" He laughed

"I guess you're right" I agreed and helped Paul up the stairs. We got to his room and he shouldered the door open. He collapsed down on the bed and moved over. I lay down next to him, curling into him, it was weird how my body just seemed to fit into his.

"I'm scared" I whispered

"Want to know a secret?" Paul asked

"Ok"

"I'm scared too"

"How's that a secret?" I asked

"Well, you know how vamps have gifts so do werewolves. Like Quil's fast, Jake's the sneakiest mother fucker you will ever meet" Paul said making me laugh. "And I'm the strongest wolf in the pack apart from Sam, that kind of means I can't show fear" Paul explained.

"Paul if you're scared, I don't mind if you show it." I told him

"This is fucked up" Paul said

"It is" I agreed

"I don't want to move, I wish we could just stay here forever" Paul said, I smiled at the thought

"Me too, I don't want to go to school tomorrow but I'm going, just to show him, he doesn't own me. He has nothing on me Paul, it's only you" I told him

"What's your opinion on motor bikes?" Paul asked, smiling

"Why?" I asked

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted me to drive you to school on my motor bike tomorrow?" Paul asked

"I'd love that, and guess what?"

"What?"

"Jacob taught me how to ride bikes" I told him smiling **(A/N In my story Bella didn't crash when she rode the motor bike, she was actually really good)**

"Honestly? Bella you can't walk on a flat surface without falling over and you can ride a motor bike?" Paul asked, shocked

"Yup, go to sleep and I'll show you in the morning" I told him smiling.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Paul POV

I woke up first, whether it was the thought of Bella on my bike or something else I wanted her to hurry up and wake up. I looked at my clock and saw it was half six. I took about half an hour to get to Forks and then Bella had to get ready for school and then I had to drive her.

"Bella wake up" I whispered nudging her.

"No, sleepy" Bella mumbled

"Bella, wake up or else you can't ride my bike" I threatened

"Aww, that's not fair" Bella whined, stretching and yawning

"Maybe not but I want to see how good you can ride" I said, grinning at the look on Bella's face when she heard the double-meaning.

"C'mon get up, you need to get changed and everything, when you get to your house" I said. I stood up stretching, happy I could finally stand with out falling over.

"Fine,fine." Bella said. She stood up and walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs and pulled my bike out of the garage and sat it in the drive. Bella walked out of the house.

"Here" I said handing here a helmet. She put it on and sat on the bike. I sat behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You ready?" She asked

"Yeah" I answered

She didn't need to be told twice. She started the engine and changed the gears so fast I barely noticed her doing it. She was out of my drive and was driving down the road. Ok this was hot, Bella driving a motor bike was probably the hottest thing I've seen.

We were coming up to the beach.

"I wanna try something!" Bella shouted

"Do it!" I replied. She swerved off the road and started riding on the beach. Ok I stand corrected Bella riding my bike on the beach is the hottest thing. It was over way too soon as she swerved back onto the road and passed the sign that let us know we were now in Forks. It took another ten minutes before we stopped outside Bella's house. Her dad walked out when he heard the bike.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked

"Paul's giving me a ride to school" She replied, giving him the cheeriest smile possible and skipping into the house.

"That your bike?" Charlie asked

"Yeah"

"Don't suppose you could ride the bike that's at Jake's over here? For some reason bikes seem to make her happy, don't ask, I have no idea" Charlie said shaking his head

"Yeah, sure, no problem" I replied, if it would make Bella happy I would eat cockroaches.

Bella skipped out of the house with her bag on her back and sat behind me.

"You don't want to drive?" I asked

"Nah, I'm good" She replied, wrapping her arms around me

"Alright then" I replied

"Bye dad!" Bella shouted as I drove away. It took twenty minutes to get to her school and Bella still had a good twenty minutes till the bell went. When we pulled up I had to bite the inside of my mouth to stop from laughing. All the guys were absolutely amazed by the bike and the girls were staring at me so much, I swear I heard Bella growl once.

"As if!" One of the guys laughed

"What is it Mike?" Bella asked

"Oh, nothing, it's just Eric thinks you could beat me in a bike race" Mike said laughing

"Well, he's right" Bella replied, grinning

"Excuse me?" He asked, all laughter gone

"Well, it's obvious I would beat you" Bella replied

"No you couldn't"

"Wanna bet?" Bella asked

"Ok"

"I bet you ten bucks, five laps around the school" Bella said

"Done"

"Let's go"

"What, now?"

"There's twenty minutes till the bell goes and if you're as good as you say you are, you'll finish it in at least five minutes" Bella said. She dropped her bag down to the ground and sat on the bike and revved the engine. Mike looked at her and sat on his bike. This was going to be interesting

Bella POV

This was going to be fun. I can't believe Mike actually thought he could beat me, I have beat Jake more times than I can count.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready" Mike said

"Go!" Paul shouted and I was gone. I heard Mike a couple of feet behind me. I passed Edward in his car. I laughed at the look on his face. I was half way round my first lap by now. I couldn't actually remember the last time I rode me bike. I had to get it out of Jakes garage soon.

I was now on my third lap. I could hear Mike behind me. I was going to need to go to Port Angelas with Angela, easiest fifty bucks I have ever made.

I was on my last lap when I heard Mike come up behind me. I put my gear up and zoomed ahead. I saw the school gates come up so I slowed down slightly. I pulled into the car park and heard all the cheers and laughs as people realised I had beat Mike.

I drove past Edward who was leaning against his car and stuck the finger up at him only increasing the cheers. I pulled to a stop next to Paul. He picked me up off his bike and yanked the helmet off my head and crashed his lips to mine.

We pulled apart when Mike pulled up next to Pauls bike.

"Where did you learn to ride?" Mike asked, handing me my money

"A friend in La Push" I told him grinning, "Angela, me, you, Port Angelas on Saturday, Mikes treat!" I shouted to her. She just laughed and nodded her head.

The bell went. I looked up at Paul.

"Pick me up after school?" I asked

"Yeah, if I can't wait to see you, I'll come by at lunch" He told me, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face

"Sure"

"Oh, I'll have a surprise for you when I pick you up after school" Paul told me, grinning

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, love you" He told me, giving me a quick kiss. He got on his bike and drove away, waving at me.

"Bella's back!" Mike shouted,

"Yeah, she is!" I shouted and laughed. I walked into registration with Angela, Eric and Mike. When we walked in everyone that saw the race started cheering. I just laughed and shook my head.

Edward walked up behind me and put his arm around my waist. Angela gave Edward the 'what the fuck' look. I held a finger up to her, turned around and kneed Edward in the nuts again. He doubled over and everyone burst out laughing.

"That's for raping me, don't worry there's more where that came from" I whispered in his ear. I looked up and saw Rosalie grinning I walked past her on the way to my desk and she high fived me. The teacher walked in.

"Mr Cullen, sit in your seat please" He said in a bored tone.

"In a minute, I can't walk" He replied making us all burst out laughing.

The teacher read out the announcements and then we just sat and talked for the rest of registration.

The bell went, signalling first period, sadly for me that was biology, but I was in such a good mood from being able to ride a motor bike this morning, I didn't even care if I had to sit beside Edward.

"Bella, do you want to switch seats with me?" Eric asked,

"No, it's fine, thanks though" I said and sat next to Edward.

"You're going to pay for what you did this morning" Edward hissed in my ear

"You're going to pay for what you've done to my life" I hissed back.

"Really and what's that? Because I kind of got the picture I made your life better." Edward told me

"You're a fucking dirty piece of shit, you have ruined my life, I wish you had left me when James bit me" I told him.

"Bella, what did I just say?" Miss Burns asked, I looked away from Edward who was grinning.

"You just we were going to discuss mitosis and how it affects in our life and that we had to write a five hundred word essay on the subject" I told Miss Burns, smiling slightly.

"Back to work class" Miss Burns said, turning back to the board.

"I could always do what James started" Edward whispered

"If you even try, I'll run you over with my bike" I threatened

"We both know, you'd only hurt yourself" Edward scoffed

"You think you're better than everyone else, you're not. If you were you would be able to read my mind" I grinned, I knew him not being able to read my mind made him absolutely crazy.

"Shut the fuck-" Edward started

"Bella, go and stand in the hall" Miss Burns said

"May I ask why?" I asked, standing up

"For disrupting my class" Miss Burns said.

"Ok" I said and walked out of class. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. Pauls' face flashed across my eyes and I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. I can't wait to see him later.

"Pleased with your self, Miss Swan?" Miss Burns asked, I opened my eyes, not realising she was there, for some reason I couldn't stop smiling, because Paul was still in my head.

"No, I'm not" I replied, still smiling

"Then, why are you grinning?"

"Just remember something funny" I lied

"Right. You have lunch time detention today for disrupting my class, go back inside and finish your work" Miss Burns, I was abput to put up an argument about how un-fair this was but that would only get me in more trouble.

I sat back down next to Edward who was grinning.

"Some bad news there Bella?" He asked, I knew he had heard. I kicked his shin, which didn't hurt me that much because I wearing my boots but it seemed to hurt him a little so I was happy.

I finished my work and made a start on the essay. The bell went telling me that it was second period, I had English, with Rosalie, this should be fun.

"I'll walk you to class Bella" Edward told me

"If you even try I'll kick you and it wont be your shin" I threatened and walked out of the class room. I pulled my phone out and called Paul, he answered on the second ring.

"_Bella, what is it?" Paul asked, he sounded scared_

"_Nothing, I just called to tell you not to come by at lunch, I got detention" I told him, Edward was on my heels, I was getting ready to kick him in the nuts again._

"_In a way that's a good thing, it will be easier to get your surprise set up" Paul said, _

"_What is it? I'll still act surprised, I promise" I said_

"_No chance, you'll just have to wait" Paul said_

"_Come on Bella, you're going to get more detention if you don't hurry up and get to class" Edward said, I knew Paul heard, I could hear the growl._

"_Bella, get away from him" Paul ordered_

"_One sec" I turned around and kicked him in the nuts._

"_FUCK! Why do you keep doing that?" Edward shouted_

"_What were you saying baby?" I asked, walking down the stairs toward my class._

"_You kicked him in the nuts again didn't you?" Paul asked, I could hear the smile in his voice_

"_Yup, and if hekeeps it up, I'm going to run him over with my bike" I told him and he burst out laughing._

"_Right, I gotta go, love you" I said as I stood outside my class_

"_Ok, love you, I'll see you at the end of the day" Paul said and hung up._

I walked into class, the only free seat was next to Rosalie, I didn't normally sit beside her but I guess today would be different.

"Hi Rosalie" I greeted

"First of all, you are a legend and second, I'm going to kill Edward and third, LEGEND!" I have never seen Rosalie act like this and quite frankly, I loved it

"Thank you, oh by the way you may not have to, I have now kicked him in the nuts, four times? I don't know I lost count and I'm also going to run him over with my bike" I told her laughing.

"Hey, maybe we can both do that, double the pain. Oh and by the way, that race this morning? You should of seen Edwards face when you stuck the finger up to him, it was priceless" Rosalie said laughing.

"I know, I wonder what he would like when I run him over" I said, deep in thought.

"Ok, class open your books to page thirteen, read the passage and do the exercise." Mr Ingles said, turning to his computer

"I bet he's looking at porn" Rosalie whispered, making me burst out laughing and everyone turn around and look at me.

"Something you want to share with the class Bella?" Mr Ingles asked

"No sir" I said, still laughing. Everyone turned back to their work and I eventually calmed down. English was actually good for once.

It was break next which was good. I walked down the stairs and to my locker. I dumped my books and got out my maths and art stuff. I put it in my bag. When I closed my locker, some one was standing on the other side and it was none other than Edward Cullen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the crazy, stalker, rapist award goes to, drum roll please" I said " Edward Cullen!" I said with fake happiness.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want you, like we agreed" Edward said, stepping right infront of me, he has some personal space issues.

"One, I'm Pauls' not yours and two, get out of my personal space seriously it's just awkward"I told him. I turned around to walk away but he pulled me back and I crashed into him.

"We made a dea;. If you don't want this, I will change Paul and when I do I won't change him back" Edward hissed in my ear

"Let me go" I said

"Not until you agree that you're mine" He told me

"I'm not yours" I told him, I was starting to get scared now because I hated having his mouth that close to my neck.

"Then it looks like Paul's going to be changed, how do you feel Bella, knowing that you'll be the cause of this? That it will be your fault that Paul hates himself?"

"He's rather be dead than see me with you" I said but even ididnt believe it, he might think that but I knew he would hate himself.

"We'll see" He told me. The bell went and he was gone.

I felt sick, I couldn't live with myself if Paul got changed, it would all be my fault.

O walked up tp the top floor and into the my maths class. I sat down next to Angela and Mr McCinness came in.

"Good morning class. Today we will be revising pie charts…" He droned on. I zoned out and my mind wandered to Paul. I wouldn't be able to look at him again if he was changd it would just remind me that I had betrayed him.

"Bella, you alright? You've been staring at the wall for the past ten minutes" Angela asked

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking. What page is it?" I asked, opening my textbook

"55, I'm not surprised you zoned out, Joey's been talking about pie charts like they're the best thing that has ever happened to the world" Just about everyone in the school called him Joey because he lives with his mother and you know kangaroos, so we thought that it fit pretty well. Maths dragged on just like every other day. I was happy because I had art next and because it was getting closer to the Summer holidays the teacher just let us do what ever we wantedto do, as long as it was art related.

The bell went and I walked along the corridor's to art. I sat at my seat and Miss O'Hare walked in. She handed out pieces of paper and told us we could do whatever we wanted.

I looked down at my paper and started doodling. I didn't actually realise what I was doing. I was sad when the bell rang. Art always seemed to go in dead quickly, I think it's because it's my favourite subject. I looked down at my paper and realised I had drawn Paul, and it was actually really good.

"That's wonderful Bella, who is that?" Miss O'Hare asked of course shewould ask that

"A friend from La Push" I told her, I thought it would be a little bit awkward if I told her he was my boyfriend eventhough Miss O'Hare was my favourite teacher.

"You should give it to him, it's really good" She smiled and walked over to her desk.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs, I sat down next to Angela. I quickly ate my lunch.

"Why are you in such a rush Bella?" Angela asked

"I have detention" I told her

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I talked in biology and smiled and she gave me detention but oh well, I'll see you later" I told her. I stood up. I turned around and crashed into someone.

"Oh sorry-" I started but cut off when I saw it was Edward.

"You should watch where you're going" He told me

"You should'nt stand behind people" I retorted and walked away from him

"Have fun in detention!" He shouted

I nturned around and stuck the finger up to him. I walked up the stairs and into Miss Burns room.

"Bella, follow me" Miss Burns said. She walked down to the assembly hall. It felt slightly scary being alone in the massive hall.

"You will do this exercise and hand it to me when the bell goes for the end of lunch" Miss Burns said, handing me a sheet of paper and walking out. I walked over to one of the desks and sat down. I put my headphones in, hoping that The Script would cheer the hall up a bit. I was half way through the sheet when the lights went out. Stupid motion sensors. I tried waving my arms about but the lights wouldn't come back on. I pulled my phone out and used that so I could see what I was writing. I was singing along to The Script when I felt someone wrap an arm around me. I screamed but it was muffled by the hand that covered my mouth. My ear phones fell out.

"Scream and I'll hurt you" The voice whispered.

"Paul! What the fuck? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I shouted at him

"Sorry" Paul apologized, even though the lights were out, I knew he was grinning

"What're you doing here, I thought you weren't coming because I had detention?" I asked

"I felt like coming to see my rebellious little girlfriend since I was dropping by to drop off her surprise" Paul told me

"Come on, just tell me what it is already!" I begged

"Nope, you'll find out when the bell goes and I meet you outside your last period class" Paul said

"Since you already dropped it off, I could just go and find it" I said

"Yeah but you wouldn't do that because it would make me sad" Paul said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him.

"Paul, I need to finish my work" I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck

"You're right, I'll see you at the end of last period" Paul said not moving

"I'll see you then" I said, I went up on my tip toes and kissed him.

He kissed me back but pulled away and started kissing down my neck. I got an image of Edward kissing me as I begged him to stop.

"I don't want to go" Paul whispered

"I don't want you too" I whispered, all the while Edwards face was there. I felt sick, like it was happening all over again.

"I'll see you soon Bella" Paul told me Paul stepped away from me and kissed my head before he was gone. I sank down into my chair and put my head in my hands.

Why the hell did I think of him when I was Paul? He's the last person I want to think about! He's a fucking prick! I stood up and kicked my chair over, The crash echoing off the walls. Edward flashed across my eyes again and I screamed. I pushed the table crashing it into the wall. I hated this, I hated what he had done to me! Why did he have to break me? While I was thinking this,I was continuing to wreck the hall. The bell went and the lights seemed to magically come on. I looked around the room and realised I had really wrecked it. There was no way of quickly fixing it. I picked up the sheet of paper, which seemed to of escaped my wrath and walked out of the hall. I walked up to Miss Burns and handed it to her.

"Bella!" Miss Burns shouted but I was already gone. I walked down the hall and into my French class. I sank into my seat and put my head on the desk.

"You alright, Bella?" Mike asked, sitting next to me

"No, I'm pissed off" I told him

"Why?"

"I got detention this morning because of Edward and he seems to think that we still have a thing, so I'm about a split second away from punching him in the head with a hammer" I told Mike

"Wow, I'm surprised he still thinks that, he saw you this morning with that big guy from La Push" Mike said

"I hope it get's better because that big guy from La Push, has a surprise for me after school, so I know that will put me in a good mood" I told Mike smiling

"Good" Mike said and the teacher walked in. French dragged on and then I had history which was good. I walked out of class and saw Paul waiting for me at the end of the hall.

"Hey, come here" Paul said, I walked up to him and he walked behind me and covered my eyes with his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, smiling

"I'm taking you to your surprise" Paul told me "Wait I have an easier way to do this" Paul said. He spun me around and slung me over his shoulder

"Paul!" I squealed

"Shut up, if you want your surprise" Paul said. He ran down the stairs making me laugh. We got to the car park. I could feel everyone staring at me but I didn't really care.

"Paul, what is it?" I asked as he continued to walk through the car park.

"We're here" Paul said.

He dropped me down to my feet but kept me firmly in place facing him.

"Paul, let me see" I said, he grinned at me and turned me around. Behind me was my bike. I loved it! Yup this cheered me right up.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" I squealed. I turned around and pulled Paul down so I could kiss him.

"You like it?" Paul asked, smiling

"I love it, how did you know it was my bike?" I asked

"Your dad asked me to get it from Jake for you, he said that your bike made you happy" Paul told me,

"Thank you" I whispered

"Right come on, get on it. My bike's outside the gate. I want to race you to La Push" Paul told me

"You're on" I told him. He walked out of the gate and I could hear the engine of his bike start. I quickly got on mine and started it up.

I done one lap of the car park, enjoying the glare I got off of Edward.

I drove out of the car park and saw Paul waiting on me.

"Ready?" Paul shouted

"You realise I;m gonna beat you, right?" I shouted

"GO!" Paul shouted and I was gone.

Paul was next to me nearly the whole way but when the sign for La Push came up I was way ahead of him. I got to his house and cut off the engine. I waited a couple of minutes and Paul drove in.

"How are you that good?" Paul asked, climbing off his bike.

"One of my many talents" I told him, grinning

"Oh yeah? What are your other talents?" He asked

"For me to know and for you to never find out" I told him

"That's not fair" Paul whined

"Yeah it is"

"Only, cause you get something out of it" Paul accused

"No shit, Sherlock" I laughed

"That's harsh" Paul said

"No it wasn't, it was perfectly necessary" I defended

"How was that necessary? I mean honestly"

"It was necessary" I defended.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Yes" I said

"We'll just see about that" Paul said and ran at me. I ran in the other direction. He pulled my arm and picked me up and hung me up side down

"Paul, put me down!" I shouted

"No, I like the view from here" Paul, grinned down at me.

"Paul, put her down, you have patrol" Jake said walking up to us.

Paul was still holding me.

"Come on Bella, we're going to patrol" Paul said and started walking away with me.

"Paul, put me down" I squealed, wriggling around

"Nope, not letting you go" Paul told me, I could hear Jake laughing

"Jake, help me!" I shouted

"Nope, too funny" Jacob told me

"Right Bella stay still, I need to phase" Paul said, I knew he was kidding but I could feel the blood pounding in my head

"Paul, there is no blood anywhere else in my body apart from my head, please put me down" I begged

"Alright then" Paul said and flipped me over, so I was on my feet.

"Thank you" I said and kissed him.

"Paul go and do patrol before Sam kills you" Jake said

"When will you be back?" I asked

"About three hours" Paul said, sadly

"I'll see you soon" I said and kissed him quickly, "Jake me and you, are racing"

"Yes! I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask" Jacob said happily

I turned around in time to see a naked Paul phase into a wolf. It was weirdly…beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" Jacob asked

"Nothing, let's go, I'm going to beat you" I told Jake, I climbed on my bike and Jake got on behind me. I looked up and saw Paul was looking at me. I mouthed _I love you_ and started the engine and drove out.

I drove to Jacobs house and he jumped off my bike and ran into his garage and came out with his bike. I cut the engine off.

"Where're we racing?" Jacob asked

"Two laps of La Push, and stop grinning, how many times have I beat you?" I asked

"Not this time, I'm going to beat you" Jacob said and got on his bike

"Whatever you say Jake" I grinned, "I've already beat Mike and Paul today, I guess I could beat you too"

"Come on then" Jacob said and started his engine and came up beside me. I started mine.

"Ready?" I shouted

"Go!" Jake shouted and for once he was away before me but I quickly changed that.

I was ahead of him for about a good twenty minutes when he came up beside me. I swerved off the road and started driving on the beach, I loved doing that, it just felt amazing. I looked over quickly and saw Jake was still on the road grinning. I pulled off the beach and towards the road. I saw a flash of something but as soon as I saw it, it was gone. I shook my head and looked straight again when I saw it but again it disappeared as soon as I saw it.

"BELLA!" I heard Jake shout, it was then I realised he had stopped his bike. I turned around and saw something crash into him. I swerved around and saw Edward lunge at Jacob again.

Edward stared at me. I stared back, for some reason I didn't feel scared, I still felt good from riding my bike, I felt like I couldn't be hurt.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I've told you, I want you" He told me, what confused me was that he didn't sound like Edward, he sounded small, like a scared little boy.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked, confused, I didn't understand it, he sounded so scared and small, it made me even more scared

"What changed?" He whispered. I stared at him, what was going on with him? I looked at Jacob who was looking at him with the same expression as me. I knew he wouldn't fight him unless Edward went for me.

"What do you mean?"

"What changed since I left? You said you'd love me forever" Edward said. I looked at Jacob again and he was looking at Edward as if he was crazy which he probably was.

"You left, that's what changed. You just left, making me think I had done something so incredibly horrible to your family to make them leave. You said you loved me and then you left. That's what changed Edward" I told him

"I'm back, why do you still hate me?"

"Because you left, I hate what you did to me."

"Why won't you take me back?" He whispered

"I'm with Paul" I told him, I was starting to get annoyed with having to explain myself to him

"You can leave him" Edward suggested

"I can't," I told him

"Why not?"

"Paul imprinted on her" Jacob told him

"No, he didn't, Jasper would of told me" Edward said

"Would you of believed him, if he had told you?" I asked

"I love you, Bella" He whispered, ignoring the question, I could hear growling, I looked over at Jake who was looking around for the growling as well. I turned my head and saw a glimpse of Paul's wolf in the trees.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't of raped me" I told him, this time it was Jake that was growling.

"You know you wanted that as much as me" Edward said, I revved the engine before I even knew what I was doing.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"We both know you wanted that Bella" Edward smirked. I can't believe I thought he was actually hurt about this whole thing.

"Really and what makes you think that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, come on, you know you wanted me, you're just too stubborn to realise it" Edward replied. Between the two wolves growling and the engine of my bike, it was getting hard to hear what he was saying.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Fuck you" I whispered and crashed into him. I didn't know what happened. I was driving towards Edward and then I went to the side. How did that happen? The next thing that happened hurt…a lot. I crashed to the ground, skidding along the road. My bike flew past me. My right arm felt like it was on fire and my leg didn't feel that much better. I looked up and saw Paul bite Edward.

"Paul" I whispered. It felt like everything was happening in slow-motion but at the same time really fast. I didn't get it. I just wanted the pain to stop. I saw Jake start to run over to me.

"Bella, keep your eyes open" My eyes were shut?

"Paul…" I whispered again

"He's ok, every things going to be ok Bella. There's an ambulance coming" Jake told me

"It hurts" I whispered

"What hurts, Bella?" Jake asked "Keep your eyes open"

"Arm and leg. Need Paul" I mumbled. It was starting to become tiring keeping myself awake.

"Paul's here, Bella. It's ok, Paul's here" Jake said. I looked up and saw Paul walk over to me. I closed my eyes and found it nearly impossible to open them again.

"Bella, open your eyes, it's ok. It's gonna be ok" Paul told me

"What happened?" I whispered

"It's going to be ok, I promise" Paul said, ignoring my question but I was too tired to care.

"I love you" Paul told me. I think I said I love you too but I didn't know.

I slowly let myself fall into the darkness

**A/N So guys what do you think? This was my favourite chapter to write because I just loved Bella and riding the motor bike and it's also the longest chapter I've written so far. I **_**may**_** be able to get in a little chapter before Sunday, if I do you guys should worship me, kidding on you don't need to. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourite and followed my story.**


	6. Chapter 6I need to hear your voice

Paul POV

If you hadn't of pushed her out of the way, then Edward would of hurt her even worse than what I did. That's what I kept telling myself as I watched Bella lay in the hospital bed, un-conscious, her leg in a cast up the in the air, keeping it elevated and her arm also in a cast. She had tubes and wires everywhere.

I never left, the only time I left her bedside was when I had patrol, to go the bathroom or when Jacob and Quil had to physically drag me out of the room because the nurses, doctors or Charlie wanted to see her. I was sure Charlie knew something was up but he was too concerned about his daughter to care. The thing that scared me the most was that Bella was in a coma. I tried to tell myself that if I hadn't pushed her she would be worse off but even I didn't believe that.

It had been two weeks since the accident. Two weeks since I last held her. Two weeks since I last heard her speak, heard her laugh, two weeks since the last time she was awake.

I was currently sitting beside her, her non-injured hand in my over-sized one and my head on the edge of the bed.

"Please wake up, please, I need you" I whispered, hoping in the off chance she might be able to hear me.

"I love you" I whispered. Jacob walked in, I didn't care about who saw me like this, I just wanted Bella to be awake again.

"Paul the doctor needs to see her" Jacob told me

"Is he going to be able to wake her up?" I asked

"He needs to see her condition"

"I can tell him that, she's still un-conscious just like she's been for the past two weeks, there, go and tell him" I told Jake.

"Come on, man. Let him do his job" Jacob said. I knew he hated seeing me like this, all the pack did, when I phased they hated seeing how broken I was without Bella. I knew if any of them could help her they would.

"I'm not leaving her" I told him. It was like this every day. I would tell him, I wouldn't leave he would beg and then eventually he would have to get another brother to come in and drag me out.

"Paul, you can come back in, the doctor just needs to be in here for a few minutes"

"I don't care how long it is, I'm not leaving" I told him. I heard Jake sigh and then walk out.

"Jared!" Jacob shouted. Jared walked in

"Paul, man, come on. You need to come out" I knew me acting like this was hardest on Jared. He was my best friend, he hated seeing me this broken.

"I'm not leaving her" I told him. When I felt Jared and Jake grab me, I couldn't even growl, I was that broken. "Bella" I moaned as they dragged me into the hall. They let me go and I slid down against the wall, putting my head in my hands. I closed my eyes and Bella's smiling face flashed across my eyelids making me sob. I didn't even care that Jake or Jared saw me cry anymore, I just wanted Bella.

"I'll get the doctor" Jake said and walked away. I looked up through the window and saw Bella still lying there, not moving, not smiling, not laughing, just lying and that made me cry harder.

"Paul, it's gonna be ok" Jared told me, sitting down next to me

"What if she doesn't wake up?" I asked. That's what I feared the most, Bella not waking up. If this was how I was when Bella was still alive then if Bella didn't wake up I would just die and if I didn't die then I would just be numb, I wouldn't be able to function.

The Cullens had left which in a way I was pleased because when she woke up there wouldn't be any trace of them left. I was also kind of pissed, it was their fault she was like this and they just pissed off.

"You can't think like that Paul. It's gonna be ok"

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Because it's Bella, do you honestly think she's gonna let this hold her down, she's gonna wake up and the first thing she's gonna say is 'Is my bike ok?'" Jared said, making me smile slightly.

"I know, I just hate not being able to do anything to help her" I told him

"You are with her at least 23 hours a day, you need to be dragged away from her and you just about interrogate every single doctor before you let them near her, you're doing everything you can do, mate" Jared told me. I just shook my head. Charlie came walking down the hall and sat down next to me. He look almost as broken as I was, it probably wasn't helping with anything that I was acting like this.

"Hi, chief" I greeted

"Hey, how's she doin'?" Charlie croaked out, he could barely talk he had been crying and shouting that much. One day he was so upset about all this he nearly got in a fight with a doctor, me and Jake had to pull him away before he hit him.

"Still the same, you can go in after the doctor comes out, I need to go home for a little bit" I said to Charlie, I really had to do patrol but he still didn't know about the wolves.

"Thanks, you should get some sleep, you look like you're half dead" Charlie told me letting out a small laugh

"Yeah, I know I should, I just can't" I told him honestly, every time I slept, I saw Bella crashing to the ground, her leg at a completely wrong angle and her arm looking mangled. I would wake up screaming if I done it. I couldn't sleep

"Thanks" Just then the doctor walked out. I looked up at him and he gave me a sad smile. I crashed my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

"See you soon Paul" Charlie said and walked into the room.

"Come on, I have patrol with you" Jared said. Sam had me patrolling didn't actually say that but I knew he thought that.

We walked out of the hospital and ran into the woods. We phased quickly. I was probably the most depressed person that ever lived, no one liked phasing with me because they would get assaulted with images of Bella lying still in the hospital bed and me crying over her.

_Come on man, it's just an hour, the sooner we finish the patrol, the soon you can go back to Bella_ Jared told me. I grunted out some sort of response and started running through the forest.

For some reason this seemed to be the longest patrol ever, probably had some reason to do with the fact that the closest thing we got to a threat was a squirrel.

_Jared how much longer?_ I asked, not caring how pathetic I sounded

_Ten minutes and then Jakes coming to take over_ He told me.

I said some sort of response and started running again.

_Paul, you can go now, but go and have a shower, otherwise Charlie's gonna question you about why you smell like the woods_ Jake told me.

_Thanks Jake_ I said and phased and pulled my shorts on.

I ran over to my car and jumped in. I drove to my house quickly. The further away from the hospital I got, the more depressed I got. I showered quickly and ate something and drove back to the hospital.

I looked in the window and saw Charlie sitting beside Bella holding her hand, crying. That must be what I look like, broken. I sank down to the floor and let the tears fall.

Two months. Two months! Two months, since Bella came into this hospital, two months since she last spoke, two months since I broke.

I had to get Alpha Ordered every time Sam needed me to do patrol. It now took three guys to drag me away from Bella and I was now basically anorexic, well as anorexic as a wolf could get. I spent just about every waking moment by Bella's bed side. I hated leaving her, I felt guilty for doing it. When I came back from patrol, I would sit beside Bella and apologise over and over again. Five doctors have come up to me and talked to me about anti-depressants and I have no idea how many times a doctor or a nurse has asked me about getting professional help. I didn't need help I just needed Bella. I think what scared them the most was the fact that I was just Bella's boyfriend for a couple of days and I was going insane. Charlie probably thought that I would just leave her and go and get another girl, man he was wrong. I think he was scared of me. I hated being like this but I couldn't help it, I just need her.

I closed my eyes and put my head on the edge of the bed. The cast on her arm and leg had been removed, which I was happy about because at least that way, when she woke up, she wouldn't have to walk about with crutches.

"Bella, wake up, please, I need you" I whispered, "I need to hear your voice"

Nothing, Bella still lay there. I felt sick, thinking this was all my fault, if I hadn't of pushed her out of the way… No if I hadn't of pushed her out of the way then Edward would of hurt her a lot worse.

"Please Bella, I love you, please, wake up" I kept begging over and over again. I was thinking that when Bella woke up Charlie would need to learn about the pack because I wouldn't be able to leave her.

"Bella, please, I need you, please" Just then the door opened. I looked up and saw Sam.

"No, no, Sam, I'm not leaving her" I told Sam.

"Paul, come on you need to patrol" He hadn't Alpha Ordered me, I knew he was hoping on the off chance I would leave her without having to be Alpha Ordered but of course I wasn't.

"Sam, please, I can't leave her" I begged

"Paul…." I knew Sam hated this as well. Sam liked Bella, she was probably the only person Sam would ever see brave enough to stand up to a vampire never mind kick it in the nuts.

"No, Sam, I'm not leaving her" I told him

"Come on Paul" Sam said

"Sam, we need to tell Charlie when she wakes up" I told him

"We'll talk about that when you get back from patrol" Sam said

"Sam, it hurts to leave her, I know it hurts her too, I'm not causing her anymore pain" I told him.

"Fine, I'm not Alpha Ordering you anymore." Sam said and stuck his head out "Quil, Embry!" Quil and Embry walked in.

"Come on, man, I'm doing patrol with you" Embry said, walking over to me

"I told you, I can't leave her" I told him.

Bella POV

I didn't know what was going on, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak but I could hear and what I heard made me cry, well I would if I could cry.

"Bella, wake up, please, I need you" Paul whispered. I willed myself to wake up to put him out of his misery. I hated hearing him like this, it broke my heart.

"Please, Bella, I love you, please wake up" Paul begged. I couldn't wake up. I had no idea how long, I was here. It felt like years. I was just in the darkness, frozen.

"No, no, Sam, I'm not leaving her" I heard Paul say. I hated hearing this. Whenever he was forced to leave for patrol he would fight with the others. Sam had to order him out. I think at one point he had to be dragged out.

Paul and Sam talked about this for a while and then I think Quil and Embry walked in.

"No, let me go, I'm leaving her" Paul told them. Paul was getting dragged out again. I hated not being able to do anything about it, not being able to put him out of his misery. I just wished, I could make Paul stop hurting.

"Sam, I could do Paul's patrol with Embry, I don't mind" Quil offered. I knew he didn't like seeing Paul like this.

"Paul, you need to do your patrol" Sam said. The door closed and then there was silence. I hated this, I wish I didn't have to be here, I wish I was back at Paul's house, being held in his arms. I hated not being able to do anything, not being able to help the ones I loved.

I hated hearing my dad cry, that hurt a lot. I had never heard my dad cry except when my gran parents died and when mom left. I hated knowing I had made him that upset.

"Hi, Bells" Charlie whispered I felt him take my hand in his, I longed to just tell him, I was ok and I was going to wake up soon. I wish I could but I couldn't.

"Please wake up Bells, we miss you. I need to hear your voice" Charlie told me.

"Paul, needs you, I think when you wake up, I'll need to get an appointment to see you, I don't think Paul'll let you out of his sight" Charlie laughed slightly.

"Please, Bells, wake up" Charlie whispered. I wished I could of said something to make him feel better, to stop him from feeling so sad. He let go of my hand and left. I was once again left alone in the silence.

The door banged open and if I could of, I would of screamed. Someone thumped down next to my bed and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Paul kept saying over and over again. He was like this every time he left me. It made me want to cry. When he had stopped saying sorry he moved on to begging.

"Wake up, Bella please, I need you" He whispered, "I wish, I could swap places, I hate seeing you like this" I willed my body to work to do something to show him I was _alive_ because quite frankly the beeping of the heart monitor wasn't cutting it. I tried to move my hand or shake my head but whatever I tried didn't seem to work.

"Bella, please, I need you" Paul begged. He sounded so scared, so broken I hated it. I tried to open my mouth to tell him I was fine but again it didn't work.

"I love you" He whispered, so quietly I could barely hear it. I moved my hand. Wait? I moved my hand! Yes, finally!

"Bella?" Paul whispered. I moved my fingers again. I tried to speak but when I opened my mouth I just took in a giant, _painful_ gasp of air. I couldn't speak and I still couldn't open my eyes.

"No, get off me, I'm not leaving her!" Paul shouted.

Paul POV

I ran back in after my patrol, I felt like shit for leaving her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I kept saying over and over again.

"Wake up Bella, Please I need you" I begged

"Bella, please I need you" I didn't care how broken or pathetic I sounded, I just needed her

"I love you" I whispered. I lay my head on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes. I felt her hand move undermine. What? Her hand moved?

"Bella?" I whispered. I looked down at her hand and saw it move again. YES! Yes, my Bella's back! She opened her mouth, I thought she was about to say something but she gasped in air and it sounded so painful I wanted to cry. Just then a bunch of doctors and nurses ran in. No, no, no, I'm not leaving her! Sam and Jared and Jake ran in after them, when one of the nurses was in the middle of telling me I had to leave.

"No, get off me, I'm not leaving her!" I shouted as, Jake, Jared and Sam started to drag me out of the room. I looked behind me and saw Bella open her mouth again.

"Bella!" I shouted. The shoved me out of the room and I crashed against the wall. I went to run back in but Jared and Jacob held me up against the wall.

"Paul, you need to calm down before you get thrown out of the hospital!" Sam hissed at me but I didn't pay attention. I just kept staring through the window at Bella, who looked so tiny, so breakable surrounded by all the doctors and nurses.

"I need her, let me go!" I shouted trying to get out their grip.

"Paul, we know you do but the doctors are trying to help her right now, so you need to calm down!" Sam told me.

"I need her, I fucking need her! I've waited this long and now I can't see her!" I cried. I was still trying to get out of Jacob and Jared's grasp when Charlie walked over.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked Sam

"Bella woke up and the doctors need to see her so Paul's about to rip anyone's head off for going anywhere near his imprint" Sam said. He slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he said the word imprint. Jacob and Jared froze.

"Imprint, what the fuck's an imprint?" Charlie asked

"It's a joke because we apparently descend from wolves and wolves imprint so the guys have a joke saying I imprinted. Let go off me!" I lied through clenched teeth.

"Let me see her" Charlie said trying to get past Sam.

"Chief you can't the doctors just about threw Paul out because he didn't want to leave" Sam said.

A doctor walked out of the room and I just about launched myself at the door but Jared and Jake held me still.

"How is she?" Charlie asked

"She's fine, she's resting now"

"I need to see her, please, let me see her" I begged

"Paul, I think Charlie should see her first" Sam said, I nodded my head

"Sorry, Charlie" I apologised

"No worries" Charlie said and walked into the room.

"How the hell did you manage to make up that lie so fast?" Sam asked

"It wasn't really a lie, before this you guys made fun of me a little for imprinting and we do descend from wolves so you know. How did you manage to let it slip?" I asked, staring through the window the whole time.

"I have no idea" He admitted. I kept looking through the window at Charlie sitting whispering to Bella, holding her hand. Eventually he stood up and walked out.

"I'm gonna go home. She gave me a big rant about how I need sleep" Charlie laughed slightly "She wants you to go in, I'll see you later" He said and left. As soon as he turned the corner I lunged for the door but once again Jared and Jacob held me.

"Let. Me. GO!" I shouted

"Paul you need to calm down!" Sam said

"I'll be calm when I'm with her! How would you feel going two fucking months without hear Emily's voice, not being able to see her eyes, would you be calm? No you fucking wouldn't be, so let me go!" I shouted

"Let him go" Sam said. Jake and Jared let go and I was in the room before they even realised it. I stared at Bella and she looked back at me. She looked so small lying on the bed.

"Paul…" She whispered, I missed hearing her voice so much.

"Bella, I've missed you so much" I said. I walked over to the side of the bed andsat down on the edge of it. I took her hand in mine.

"Are you ok?" She asked, was she fucking crazy, she just woke up from a fucking coma and she was asking me if I was ok? I looked up when I heard the door close.

"Are you being serious? You just woke up after two months and you're asking me if I'm ok?" I asked

"Two months?" She asked

"Yeah, it was Hell" I admitted

"I heard you" She told me. I looked down when I heard that.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"For what?"

"You shouldn't of had to hear me like that" I told her

"Like what? Upset? Paul, I didn't care about that, I just cared about wanting to make you ok, I hated hearing you like that but I hated it even more knowing I couldn't do anything to make it better for you" She told me

"You're crazy you know that?" I said

"Maybe. I love you" She told me

"I love you too" I told her.

"Why are you so skinny?" She asked, poking my belly, laughing slightly

"I didn't like eating, it meant I had to leave you" I said

"And you call me crazy? Paul, you need to eat, go get something" She told me

"You honestly, think I'm leaving you now?" I asked

"Paul, you're fucking anorexic, go and get food" Bella told me

"I'll get food when you go back to sleep, right now I want to hear your voice. I've missed you" I told her again

"I know, I heard" She told me

"I hated leaving you"

"I heard you having to get dragged away to go and do patrols" She whispered

"I wish I could swap places, I hate seeing you like this"

"I would never want you like this" She told me. I sat down on the chair and rested my chin on the bed. Bella started running her hand through my hair and I couldn't help the purr that slipped out. She burst out laughing

"Are you purring?" She laughed

"Yeah, this shit feels good" I said, smiling. I can't remember the last time I smiled, oh yeah, it was two months ago.

"My dad said he's going to need to make an appointment to see me because you won't let me out of your sight" Bella smiled

"He's right, you're going to regret letting me into this room because seriously I'm not leaving" I told her

"I don't want you to leave" She whispered

"I'm not leaving"

It has been two weeks since Bella woke up. She was forcing me to eat which was actually quite funny watching her be all bossy. It was still hard to leave her to go and do patrols but I didn't have to be Alpha Ordered and I only had to be dragged out once.

Today Bella was getting dis-connected from all the tubes and machines. She was being let out tomorrow, which I was over the moon about. All the pack were happy because I was actually smiling now, it was weird how everything seemed to have changed so quickly.

I walked into the room. I knew Bella was nervous about getting all the tubes out of her today. She really nervous about getting the one that was connected to her lung taken out because I wasn't allowed to be with her when she got it out. Her lung collaped when she first went in so she had to get a tube in to drain all the liquid out. I hated the fact that I couldn't be there for her.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, I sat down on the chair and took her hand

"I'm scared" She admitted

"It's going to be ok, you're goin' home tomorrow. Just keep thinking about that"

"I hate that the doctors won't let you be with me"

"I'm not goin' far, i'm goin' to be right on the other side of the door, I promise"

The doctor walked in and looked at Bella.

"Let's get this over with" She sighed, I knew she was nervous as fuck right now, she was just trying not to show it.

"I'm goin' to be right on the other side of the door, I'm not goin' anywhere" I whispered to her " I love you" I kissed her. I stood up and walked out of the room. I looked through the window quickly before the nurse closed the curtains.

I leaned against the door and slid down it. I looked up and saw Charlie.

"Hey, Paul" Charlie looked a hundred times better.

"Hi Chief"

"How is she?" He asked

"Nervous, she isn't happy I can't stay with her" I told him

"It's weird how she is scared of hospitals but she isn't scared of wolves" Charlie said, yup he found out. Bella didn't like lying to him so we told him. He took the news really well, granted he did faint but you know he done better than we all thought he would.

"Yeah, it is" I agreed. I heard her cry on the other side of the door. I groaned, I hated knowing she was in pain and I couldn't do anything about it.

"She'll be fine, don't worry Paul" Charlie said

"I just hate not being able to do anything about it" I told him. Quil walked down the hall.

"Paul, Sam said you've to go and do patrol" Quil told me.

"I can't I promised Bella I wouldn't leave her since I couldn't be in the room with her" I told him

"I tried telling Sam that but he said you have to do it"

"Why can't you and Jared do it and then when this is finished I'll come and do my two hours" I suggested

"I'll go and talk to Sam" Quil said and was gone. I heard Bella cry again and I banged my head against the door.

"Paul, she's going to be ok, the doctors wouldn't be doing this to her if they didn't need to"Charlie tried to reassure me. Quil walked back down the hall.

"Dude, Sam said you have to do your patrol now" Quil said sadly

"SAM!" I shouted, I knew he would be able to hear me even though he was down the stairs. It took a couple of minutes until he started walking down the hall.

"Paul, go and do your patrol" Sam said

"I will, I just can't do it the now, I promised her I wouldn't leave her" I told him

"Paul, go and do it, before I have to order you"

"Have you ever broken one of your promises to Emily?" I asked, I knew there was a good chance that ,with the way this conversation was going, I was going to get punched in the face.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Sam asked

"I promised Bella, I wouldn't leave her, I'm not breaking that promise" I told him

"You also promised you wouldn't hurt her and now she's in hospital" Sam mumbled. I stood up and punched him before he even finished the sentence.

"You, fucking bastard!" I shouted at him. I felt Quil trying to pull me away from Sam but I wasn't moving.

"You know that's fucking shit Sam! Fucking, bastard!" I shouted. I felt Jared and Quil pull me off of Sam before I could hit him again.

"Paul, calm down!" Jared shouted, "You're going to get thrown out of the hospital and then you won't be able to see Bella"

I looked over at Sam, who was currently clicking his nose back into place.

"What the fuck Paul?" Sam shouted

"You know what! You know if I hadn't pushed her then Cullen would of hurt her worse!" I shouted

"Go and do your fuckin' patrol Paul!" Sam shouted

"You're fuckin' kiddin' me! After all that you're still gonna make him do patrol? Come and get me when you're done Paul, I'll start your patrol" Jared said and went to walk away

"No I'm not fuckin' kidding, Paul do your patrol!"

"I'm not leaving her!" I shouted. A nurse walked out of the room.

"Excuse me, Paul, Bella wants you" She said. I ran into the room and knelt down in front of Bella. She was crying. She was lying on her side, I could see there was blood on her side from where she got the tube taken away.

"Shh, Bella, it's ok" I tried to calm her down. I kissed her forehead and rested my forehead against hers.

"You stayed" She whispered

"I promised, didn't i?" I whispered

"It hurts" She cried

"I know, I know it does but it's going to be ok, don't worry" I whispered

"Don't go" She whispered

"I'm not going, until you're ok" I told her

"Paul, you need to go" Sam said from the door

"I'm not leaving" I told him, not moving my head from Bella's

"You need to do your patrol"

"And I will do it when Bella's ok" I told him.

"Bella how're you feeling?" Sam asked

"Go away, Sam" Bella said

"She's fine, go Paul" Sam said, I probably would of hit him again by now, the only reason I wasn't was because Bella needed me.

"I'm not leaving you" I whispered to Bella

"Paul, do you want me to Alpha Order you?" Sam asked. He really was being a bastard right now.

"Alpha Order me all you like, I'm not leaving her" I told Sam.

"Paul, go and do your patrol" Sam ordered me. I knew I had to but I couldn't leave her. I felt like I was about to snap in two.

"Stop hurting him" Bella told Sam

"He needs to do this Bella" Sam said, coldly. I felt myself stand up and sit back down again, yup I was about to split in two.

"Bella" I groaned out, it was hurting me not obeying my alpha but it hurt to leave my mate. Man this was fucked up.

"Sam, stop it" Bella begged

"Paul, do your patrol!" Sam ordered again. I stood up and got half way out of the room when I doubled over. Fuck what the hell was going on?

"I'm not leaving you" I whispered, for some reason it hurt to say that.

"Go!" Sam shouted. He pushed me out of the room and I fell onto the floor and clutched my stomach. It felt like it was being set on fire.

"Bella…." I gasped.

I felt Sam haul me up and then started dragging me sown the stairs.

It felt painful to be leaving Bella, but it was relieving because I was dis-obeying my Alpha. Sam threw me to the ground when we got to the forest.

"Who, the fuck, do you think you are?" Sam shouted. I closed my eyes and saw Bella crying in the hospital bed. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't work. I heard someone walk over to us.

"What, the Hell, happened Sam?" Jared asked

"I had to order him to leave Bella" Sam said

"Why? He wouldn't of done his patrol just not right now, I was doing his patrol for him!" Jared shouted, he was pissed. In school Jared got bullied a lot and I felt bad for him so I would stick up for him and then I got bullied he stuck up for me, so when Jared saw me getting all this shit from Sam he was pissed.

"Let me go Sam" I begged

"Phase and you can go and see Bella in two hours like you were supposed to" Sam said.

I pushed my self up to my feet, which was surprisingly hard and phased. As soon as I phased I collapsed to the ground.

"What's wrong with him, Sam?" Jared asked

"He's basically splitting in two because he wants to be with his mate but he doesn't want to dis-obey his alpha" Sam explained

"Why are you doing this to him?" Jared asked I stood up and walked further into the woods before I collapsed again. "Sam let him go back, he can't even patrol right now!"

I closed my eyes and tried to drown out their conversation but I couldn't. I just wanted to get away from them. I stood up and ran. It hurt like fuck to do it but I just had to get away from them. I heard Sam phase and as soon as he did his voice filled my thoughts. He was shouting about how he was the alpha and how he was better than me and everything. I just ran trying to escape his thoughts. Eventually everything went silent. I wasn't in Forks anymore, I was back in La Push at the cliffs. I stood at the top of one and looked down at the water.

I remembered the day that Bella jumped in, the day Edward raped her. The day, I wasn't there to help her. I hate my self for that. Why did I even leave her? I don't even know why I done that. I phased and pulled on my shorts. I took a couple of steps back and jumped in. I don't know what I was hoping to come out of this, I just wanted to get away from Sam and everyone. I crashed into the water. The coldness only lasting a second because of my body heat. I swam up and gasped for breath, when I looked up at the cliffs again, Sam was standing looking down at me.

"Alright, big chap?" I shouted up at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Fancied a swim!" I replied, he just stared at me, "You know it's rude to stare?"

"Go back to the hospital, Paul!" Sam shouted. You have got to be kidding me! After all this, and he was just letting me go back!

"You have got to be kidding me! You forced me away from her, nearly killing me and then you just tell me to go back? You're suck a prick Sam!" I shouted

"Go, Paul!" Sam shouted and was gone. I lay back in the water and just let myself float for a while. I looked up at the sky which seemed to be turning black with every passing second. I quickly swam to the shore and just as I set foot on the beach the rain started pouring and it poured and poured and poured. I phased and ran quickly to the hospital. I got inside and walked up to Bella's room. Inside the room was empty. I walked in, it was like every single trace of Bella had completely disappeared. I walked out and looked up and down the halls. I saw a nurse and ran up to her.

"Excuse me, do you know what happened to the girl in that room?" I asked

"Yes, she got dis-charged" She told me

"She wasn't supposed to get dis-charged until tomorrow?"

"Yes but she got let out early because of some family business" The nurse told me and walked away. What the fuck? Bella didn't tell me anything about family business! I walked back down the stairs and into the waiting room. Charlie wasn't there and none of the pack were. What was going on?

I ran to Bella's house, her truck wasn't there, where did she go? I ran up the steps and banged on her door. Charlie answered.

"Paul, what's going on?"

"Where's Bella?" I asked

"She's at the hospital" Charlie said, as if it was the most obvious thing

"No she isn't" I said and ran down the path.  
"Wait, what do you mean, she isn't at the hospital?"

"Sam made me patrol and then when I came back she was gone" I told him

"How could she get out, she wasn't getting dis-charged until tomorrow?"

"The nurse said she got out early because she had family business" I told him

"Family business?" Charlie was looking at the ground. Where the hell could she be.

"I'll be back soon" I told him,

"Where're you going?" Charlie asked

"Looking for your daughter!" I shouted at him and ran down the road.

**A/N Yeah I know I'm evil, I might be able to get another little chapter in before Sunday, if I do it will be a very short chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to the anonymous person who commented, the pack haven't killed Edward when he raped her because Bella needed Paul and quite frankly she didn't want anyone dead even though Edward had done that to her. Thank you again guys x**


	7. Chapter 7 The End

Paul POV

I ran back to the hospital trying to pick up Bella's scent but it was like she had just disappeared, there was no trace of her. I phased and was met with Sam and Jared.

_Sam I'm going to fucking kill you I thought_

_Why? He asked_

_Because you made me leave Bella she's missing, I can't find her anywhere I told him_

_I wish I knew where she was, Sam thought_

_You fucking prick! Tell him! Tell him the deal you made for your own selfish reasons! Jared shouted. I walked up to them and looked at Sam_

_What did you do?_

_Edward came back, he was going to kill Emily, Paul, I couldn't let that happen, Sam thought_

_What did you do? I asked again_

_He said, I had to get Bella for him or he would kill Emily. Paul I couldn't let that happen. Sam tried to defend himself._

I phased back to human and stared at Sam, I felt sick. I can't believe he would do this to me. Sam and Jared phased, Jared looked like he was about to strangle Sam and Sam looked depressed, why would he be depressed? He still has the one he loves.

"How could you do this? How could you just hand her over to him? He raped her! Do you not get what he's done to her?" I screamed at Sam

"Paul, I know what I did was horrible but I know where she is, she managed to get away from him but I don't know how long for" Sam said

"Where?" I asked

"She was at the cliffs the last time I saw her and then I left to try and find Edward" Sam said.

I was already gone. I phased and ran as fast as I could go. I made it to the cliffs, I could smell Bella but she wasn't anywhere around. I looked down at the water and saw her. She was trying to hide behind rocks. I jumped in. I heard her heart rate quicken when she heard someone jump in the water.

"Bella!" I shouted when I re-surfaced

She poked her head out behind the rocks, she looked so scared.

"He's back" She whispered

"I know, I'm not going to let him hurt you" I told her

"Sam didn't stop him, he could of but he didn't"

"How did you get here?" I asked

"I told Edward I had to go to the bathroom and I climbed out of the window and ran." She told me

"Come on, we'll get you back home, Charlie's freaking out" I told her. She swam over to me and I pulled her into me. I swam back to shore and saw Sam walking out of the woods, shaking his head. I set Bella down on her feet.

"Two minutes" I whispered in her ear. I walked over to Sam who hadn't seen me yet and punched him in the face. He fell back and looked up at me

"You could of stopped him, but you didn't! She had to run away from him! Do you still feel like such a big man Sam?" I shouted at him and punched him again.

"Paul, Paul, stop it!" Bella shouted she was trying to pull me away from Sam.

"I couldn't let him hurt Emily!" Sam shouted

"Yeah god forbid you lose something! You have the perfect family, the mum, the dad, the brothers, you're the one everyone loves, can't have Sam lose one good thing in his life!" I shouted at him

"Paul, please just leave it!" Bella begged

"You want me to leave it? You could have been killed because of him and you want me to leave it?"

"Yes, because I wasn't hurt, nothing happened to me so we can just go"

"Bella, I'm-" Sam started but Bella cut him off

"Don't! Don't say anything to me! I don't care that you just handed me to Edward, I'm happy you did because Emily wouldn't of deserved that but what you nearly did to me was sick!" Bella shouted at him

"Bella-"

"No, you don't talk to me again Sam" She told him and walked away.

I looked down at Sam and he opened his mouth to speak to me but I cut him off.

"I will still do my patrol and I'll do what's needed for the pack but that's it Sam." I told him and walked away. I got to Bella who was leaning against a tree her eyes closed.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her

"I can't believe he would do that" She whispered

"I know"

"Is that why he wanted you to patrol so bad?" She asked

"Yeah, and why he was so pissed when Jared said he would just do it for me" I said, "Come on your dad will be freaking out"

We walked over to my house. I gave her a pair of dry joggies and a t-shirt. I couldn't help the laugh that slipped out when I saw how big they were on her.

"Don't laugh, just because you're insanely tall" She smiled

"Yeah, yeah" We walked out and I realised my car was still at the hospital, I only had my bike.

"Bella, I only have my bike, want me to phone a taxi to get to your house?" I asked

"Paul, I'm fine going on your bike" She said

"You sure? Honestly Bella, I could run and get my car from the hospital and drive back here and get you-?"

"Paul, if you don't go and get your bike, I'm going to go and get it and drive it myself" She threatened. I nodded, I was nervous having her on a bike after everything that happened.

I pulled it out of the garage and sat on it, Bella climbed on behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's fine" She whispered in my ear. I pulled out of the drive. I drove down the road. I wasn't going fast because I was still nervous about Bella,

We got to Bella's house and Charlie ran out of the door. Bella ran up to him, before I even had the engine off.

"Bella, where the hell were you?" Charlie asked, pulling her into his arms

"Sam's a prick" Was her reply, Charlie looked at me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"What'd he do?" Charlie asked

"He let Edward nearly get her because he didn't want Emily to get hurt" I told him. In a way I could see he was only trying to protect his mate but I was still pissed he would willingly just hand Bella over to him.

"How did you get her?" Charlie asked

"I didn't , she climbed out a window and ran, I found her at the cliffs" I told him.

"Come on, you're freezing Bells" Charlie said, steering Bella inside. I started the engine back up on my bike.

"Where're you going?" Bella asked, I hated seeing the fear in her eyes

"I'm going to drop my bike off and get my car back from the hospital" I said, I didn't want to leave her, "Actually, nevermind, I'll get Jared or Jake to come and take my bike" I said an dgot off my bike. She came over and pulled me to her.

"I'm not leaving you" I whispered in her ear. Jared walked out from the back of Bella's house

"Somebody say, I need to drive a bike?" He asked grinning

"How did you know?" I asked

"I was running and I heard you, give me the keys, where's the key's for your car?" He asked

"In the garage, thanks man" I said and handed him the keys to my bike

"Listen what Sam done was shit, I think even Emily is pissed off with him right now" Jared said

"Emily shouldn't be mad at him, he was trying to protect her" Bella said

"By handing you over to the guy that raped you?" I asked

"What?" Charlie asked, oh shit! Charlie didn't know about that because Bella thought he had enough on his mind as it is. Shit!

"Dad-"

"He raped you?" Charlie shouted

"Yes" Bella whispered

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Charlie bellowed, even I was shit scared of Charlie right now

"I didn't want to tell you because you had just learnt about all this and me being in hospital, I was going to tell you just not now" Bella tried to explain.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Charlie said

"Oh crap" I said, "Charlie, we don't even know if he is still here, he probably is long gone by now" I said, I didn't want him going to try and get in a fight with a vampire that would just end badly for everyone

"No, he's not, I'm still here" Edward sang happily behind us. I couldn't help the loud growl that slipped out, if any of the neighbours were outside they would of heard it. I turned around and faced a very happy Edward.

"Hey, puppy" He greeted, I was going to fucking kill him.

"Why are you back?" Bella whispered

"Really Bella, you still haven't got it through your head? How many times do I have to say? I want you" He said, as if speaking to a small child.

"Have you not got it through your head yet? I don't want you" She replied

"Come on Bella, we both know you do" Edward said, stepping closer to her. I pushed Bella behind me, she just shook her head and stood beside me.

"Honestly Paul?" She asked

"What?" I asked

"What's with the whole, putting me behind you thing, I can look after myself" She said

"I know you can but it's just you know" I couldn't help the smile that came across my lips because it just found it funny how we were standing arguing when a vampire was trying to take my girl.

"I know but I can look after myself, watch" She said and kicked him in the nuts.

"See, it's not that hard"

"That's what she said" Jared said making us all crack up except Edward who was currently on double over, with tears in his eyes.

"Now go away!" Bella laughed, she had tears in her eyes she was laughing that hard.

"Not until I have you!" Edward shouted

"Boy and I thought I was stubborn. Edward why are you being like this, you left me before, why the sudden need to get me back. Tanya finished screwing you or something?" She said, who was Tanya?

"How did you know about that?" He asked,

"Come on! It's not the hardest thing to figure out Edward!" Bella said. She got down on her knees in front of him so she could look him in the eyes.

"You say you love me, right?" She said

"You know I do" Edward said

"First of all, if you loved me you wouldn't of raped me, second, if you loved me you wouldn't of been screwing Tanya and third… If you love me, please just go" She whispered the last one.

"I can't do that" Edward told her

"For fuck sake Edward!" Bella exclaimed, jumping up, shocking us all "Be a man and walk away with at least some dignity!" She turned around and grabbed my hand

"Say hi to Tanya for me!" She shouted over her shoulder. I looked at Jared who was trying to hold in laughter and Charlie just looked shocked.

"Come on Charlie, let's go and see Billy" Jared said

"I'm not getting on that bike" Charlie said

"No, you drive your car and drop me off at the hospital and I'll drive it back here and get the bike" Jared said, Charlie nodded.

Edward was standing looking at Bella

"Bella,-"

"No, there is nothing to say, I hope you and Tanya are very happy together, please just leave me alone" Bella said and walked in side. I walked in after her and closed the front door. I heard Charlie and Jared drive away. When I looked out of the window Eddie boy was gone, hopefully forever.

"You alright?" I asked

"Tired" Was her reply. She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. I aly down on the floor and looked up at her.

"You do know you don't have to lie on the floor, don't you?" She asked smiling

"Yeah, but I like looking at you" I replied

"Get up here" She said

"There won't be any room, how small do you think I am?" I asked. She laughed and stood up and pointed to the couch. I got up and lay down on it. Sure enough, there was no room for her.

"I told you, no room" I said. I was about to get up when she lay on top of me.

"You're a comfy mattress, you know that?" She said, grinning at me.

I just laughed at her. She closed her eyes and laid her head on my chest and started absentmindedly drawing little circles on my chest with her finger. I traced little shapes on her back and kissed her head every so often.

"I'm not moving, you are now on permanent bed duty" Bella said, breaking the silence and I burst of laughing

"I think I like that duty, it's _way_ better than patrol" I said smiling.

"Everythings going to be ok isn't it?" Bella whispered

"Yeah, it is" I whispered back

"Paul?" Bella asked

"Yeah?"

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you" I said

**The End**

**A/N I know cheesy ending but oh well that's just me. I am doing another story but that one will be Bella and Sam, I may change it to another Bella and Paul but I'm not sure yet. I might be able to upload the first chapter of the new story by Sunday, I might not we shall see. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourite and alerted for this story. Songs for this story**

**James Blunt- 1973**

**Maroon 5- She will Be Loved**

**Maroon 5- Won't go home with out you**

**Mumford and Sons- The Cave**

**Mumford and Sons- Winter Winds**

**Coldplay- Yellow**

**Biffy Clyro- God and Satan**

**All Time Low- Guts**

**Professor Green feat Fink- Spinning Out**

**The Killers- When You Were Young**


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Bella POV

I hated coming here. The walls echoed with every step you took. They all stared every time they saw you, it was like a prison. It was a prison.

Paul had been in here for nearly a year all because of what had happened with Edward. It wasn't fucking fair for this to happen, after Paul got put in jail the Cullen's left. It pissed me off that they just left after everything that had happened.

The pack was looking for Edward, they wanted to kill him for what he had done to me but I didn't care, I just wanted Paul back.

I followed the guard down the halls until we got to a door. He un-locked it and gestured for me to go in. I looked up and saw Paul walking out of a door on the other side of the room.

I didn't know what I hated more, seeing him in here or seeing him like this. He wasn't able to phase for the entire year and it was killing him, he was hardly sleeping because he said every time he slept he would see me and he just wouldn't eat and I didn't know why.

I walked over to him and he immediately pulled me into his arms.

"You're here?" He asked me, just like every other time I had came, he would ask as if to make sure I was actually real.

"Yeah" I whispered and wrapped my arms around him.

"I miss you" He whispered and I felt the tears in my eyes, just like every other fucking time

I reluctantly pulled away from him and sat down on one of the chairs when I caught one of the guards staring at us. Paul sat across from me and took both my hands in his

"I miss you too" I said,

"How long is it now?" He asked me

"Two weeks" I choked out and looked down

"Hey, that's not long, don't cry baby" Paul said

"It's killing Paul" I whispered

"Hey look at me" Paul said and I looked up at him, "It won't be long, two weeks, that's like nothing"

"I can't Paul, I can't" I said

"Yes you can, come on tell me about stuff. How are the guys?" Paul asked me

"They're fine, miss you, still looking for Edward" I told him

"Any luck?" He asked and I shook my head, "We'll find him Bella don't worry"

"I don't care about Edward, I just want you out of here" I told him

"And I'm getting out of here, two more weeks and then I'm home. Two more weeks and then I'm back with you again" Paul said

"I can't lose you again" I whispered

"You haven't lost me Bells, I'm still here, I'm still yours" Paul told me

"How…How are you doing?" I asked him and he laughed slightly

"I'm good" He said

"No, I mean you know, phasing?" I asked him

"It's alright, I think they are pissing me off on purpose though" Paul said and I sighed

"Jared and Sam are missing you" I said

"Yeah? Miss them too, I even miss Seth" Paul said and I laughed slightly

"Jared said the first thing he's going to do when you get out of here is get you out on your bike" I told him and he smiled

"Sounds like fun" He said

I looked down again as I felt more tears come. I hated Paul seeing me cry when he was in here, I felt selfish, he was in fucking prison and I'm sitting crying because he isn't with me.

"Hey, don't cry Bells, please don't cry" Paul said and wiped the tears away for them only to be replaced by new ones,

"I don't like seeing you cry" Paul whispered

"I don't like seeing you in here, it isn't fucking fair, you didn't even do anything" I said

"Hey, it doesn't matter, I got put in here because I protected you ok? I didn't put in here because I abused him, it was because I protected you and I think…I think that's a pretty good thing to be in here for"

"No it isn't, you helped me and you're in here for it, there is nothing good about that" I said

"I'd rather get put in here because I helped you than get put in here because I just left you to get hurt" Paul said

"I love you" I whispered so quietly I would have been surprised if he had even heard me

"I love you too" Paul said and then the buzzer went off

"No, no, no, not now, no" I said and Paul stood up

"It'll be fine Bella, just two more weeks" Paul said

I stood up and Paul pulled me into his chest.

"I don't…No, Paul I don't want to leave you again" I cried and held onto him

"I know, I don't want to leave you either but I have to, just two more weeks and then I'm out of here" Paul said and kissed the top of my head

"I can't lose you again" I whispered

"Miss, I need to ask you to leave" A guard behind me said

"You won't Bella I promise, come on two more weeks and then I'm yours again" Paul said and started to pull away from me, "I love you, it'll be fine" Paul said and kissed me

"I love you" He said against my lips

"I love you too" I whispered and then Paul pulled away from me

I didn't move from where I was until I saw him round the corner and then the door was shut.

I turned and walked out of the room and down the hall ways I had came. When I got outside Jake was leaning against my truck waiting for me. When I got close enough he pulled me into his arms and I cried.

I needed Paul. None of this was fair.

**A/N So there you go for the people who wanted an epilogue. If you haven't already, please go and look at my Bella/Sam story The Alpha's Girl, thanks!x**


End file.
